Light's Dark Angel
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /Living with an abusive parent is dangerous and hard. One day his father snaps and Yugi finds himself lying beaten in the park, where he meets a man named Atem. Together they must put an end to this sad story./ Puzzleshipping. (Some side puppyshipping, bronzeshipping, and tendershipping.) RE-EDITED.
1. Somebody Save Me

I finally got around to re-editing my Angel series (which contains this story and it's sequel, Dark's Light Angel.) What you are about to read is the FIXED version.

But I want to take this moment to thank you for reading this. This story and it's sequel are the first two stories I have ever written, and I'm proud to know people read and review them still (even though they were written, like, three years ago!) So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!

Now get ready, because this story is dark and fluffy at the same time. I hope you enjoy the adventure.

* * *

Yugi Mutou loudly cried out in pain as his father Saguaro slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He said, trying and failing to cover his face from his father's fist. He felt the sickening crunch of his nose as it broke. Dark, red blood started to fall out, and he held the edge of his sleeve to it. He knew he should just shut up, because talking always made it worse, but the words just kept tumbling out, a waterfall of apologies.

Before his mother had walked out on him and his drunken father when he was 7, she had hugged Yugi tight and told him that he wasn't bad, that it wasn't his fault.

_"You are a wonderful, beautiful little boy, but…I just can't be here anymore. I'll come back as soon as I can and save you from him, too.  
I promise. Until then, please make sure he stays happy. Don't let him get mad at you. I love you, my little Yugi."_

Then she let go of Yugi, ruffled his hair with a small, sad, lost smile, and walked out the door. He never saw his mother again. She said he wasn't bad. She said it wasn't his fault. But lately, things felt the exact opposite. Yugi was suddenly shoved in the chest, and he fell to the ground, wincing. He didn't know just what he had done to make his father so angry with him this time. It was like it infuriated the man that Yugi even breathed. He felt hot, wet tears roll out of the corners of his eyes. Why was he even born?

"You little shit!" His father screamed, pulling his booted back and then letting it surge forward into Yugi's stomach. His breath flew out of his lungs, and he couldn't fill them again. "It's all your fault. Your mother left me because of _you_. I have a hard time at work because of _you. _My life is now a stinkin' pile of shit because of _you_!" He bent down and grabbed his son's shoulder, then dragged him to his feet.

_'No...'_ Saguaro glared down into Yugi's amethyst eyes, the feature he hated most about him. His mother…he had his mothers eyes. The sixteen-year-old cowered into the wall, looking like he wanted to do nothing more than to melt into it. _'This boy is not my son. He is nothing. He is an it!'_ At that point, something had snapped in Saguaro. He laughed cruelly at Yugi, who turned his head away and wrinkle his nose at the smell of beer.

"Do you hear me?" Saguaro suddenly yelled, his hands gripping Yugi's arms painfully. Yugi kept his eyes down to the floor as he tried to breathe slowly through his mouth. Maybe it would all go away, just disappear if he stayed silent for once. He knew that if his father hadn't been holding him right now, his legs would've given out from the pain and agony he was consumed in. "You are an 'it'!" Saguaro continued. "You are a little bitch, and I'm sorry Michelle ever had you! I should've told her to give you up for adoption! Do you know why your mother left? Huh?" When he didn't receive a reply, he shook Yugi. "Answer me!"

"N-no, sir!" Yugi gasped out, feeling his arms going numb from Saguaro's hands cutting off the blood circulation. He knew that his mother left because of Saguaro – of course he did. But that didn't stop the small voice for saying it might've been something else, as well. Something like—

"It's because of _you_!" Saguaro spat out, and Yugi flinched. No…there was no way it was him… "You were driving your mother insane! She couldn't handle being a mother. She couldn't stand you! Maybe if I just finish you off…maybe she'll come back…" Saguaro's eyes widened, and he released the boy, who fell to the ground, giving a soft cry when his arm failed to catch him and his already bruised face hit the hard floor. "That's it..." Saguaro whispered, turning his back on the bruised and bleeding Yugi. He wrung his hands together and a crazed look came into his eyes. Something had definitely finally snapped in him. "After nine long years, I know how I will get Michelle back and solve all my problems..." He must get rid of Yugi. He walked into the kitchen, still mumbling to himself.

Yugi lay on the ground for a moment, unable to move with the pain. Tears still staining his cheeks, he finally dragged himself over to the wall and leaned against it. With slow, careful – and practiced – movements, he touched his nose, face, and arms and lifted his shirt up enough to see the redness of a starting bruise blooming across his skin. Everything hurt, but that was nothing new. You would think someone would get used to it after so many years, but that's not the case. Every hit was just like the first. It would never go away.

_'Bruises...a broken nose...'_ Yugi laughed once without any humor and wrapped his arms around himself. Believe it or not, he's been beaten worse by Saguaro than this. _'What will I tell my friends now?'_ He squeezed his eyes shut at the very thought. Jou...Ryou...Marik...more tears pricked at his eyes. He was so good at hiding things from his best friends. With them, he was the short, hyper, always happy kid who didn't have any problems and didn't know what hate was. But he _did_ know, and that was the saddest part. He knew what it was like to have problems. He knew exactly what hate was, and he held it for Saguaro. So much grief and anguish and hate ripped at his very core every day. God, If they knew what _really_ happened to him at home…

They would go nuts.

Jou would kill Saguaro – or at the very least beat him within an inch of his life. Marik would probably help. Ryou and would be the one calling the police on Saguaro. He knew they were on his side, no matter what, but he couldn't bring himself to let them get involved. If anyone – especially his friends – got hurt by Saguaro, it would be his entire fault. Yugi held in his sob and slowly pulled himself up along the wall until he was on his feet. He placed a shaking hand to his stomach, hoping the bruise would heal quickly.

"Get in here!" He heard his father call from the kitchen. He cringed, but immediately started toward the kitchen. If he made Saguaro wait, it would be much worse. As soon as he opened the swinging door to the kitchen, he was knocked to the white tiled, linoleum floor.

"I'm going to fix everything." Saguaro muttered darkly, watching as Yugi picked himself up off the cold floor. He let one finger swipe over a long, silver knife that had previously been put away in the silverware drawer. Yugi's heart leapt to his throat, and he could only watch. He had never been so scared in his life – even when Saguaro had been beating him. _Move_, his body told him. _Run. Get away! _But he couldn't. He was paralyzed. He couldn't stomp down that illogical speck of trust that Saguaro wouldn't really do anything so bad to his own son. But as soon as Yugi saw his blank eyes, he knew his father actually _would_.

Before Yugi could relay the order to run from his brain to his feet, Saguaro lunged forward with the knife's sharpest end pointing at him. He plunged the knife into Yugi's left side. One full second passed between them, but it felt like a century. Then Yugi screamed. His immediate reaction was to twist away from the pain, but that caused the knife to move, and another loud, ear busting scream to come from his lips. Nothing could ever compare to the pain he had now. He's seen this on TV, but he never knew…never _dreamed_ that being stabbed would hurt so much! He couldn't breathe, but yet air kept forcing it's way down his throat in quick gasps. A wave of nausea swept over him.

Saguaro pulled the knife out and simply watched as his son – the 'It' that he hated so – fell against the counter, clutching the gaping hole in his side, trying to erase away the blood and pain. How could he…? His own son! He never thought his father would actually do something like this. It was too taboo – he knew that Saguaro hated him, but to do this—! Yugi was quickly loosing feeling, and he slid down the counter to the floor, trying to keep his hand pressed on the wound. The blood was seeping through his white, button-up shirt, slipping through his fingers, quickly covering everything. Red drops fell on the floor. His whole side was on fire.

Saguaro just laughed and threw the knife into the sink, grinning wildly. "I finally did it! I finally solved all my problems! This calls for celebration." He eyed the figure on the ground. "Humph. You'll be dead even before I get to the bar." With another triumphant laugh, he inspected himself for blood and walked out of the kitchen. Yugi was only just aware of the front door slamming.

"D…damn…" He said, unable to push his voice over a hushed whisper. He couldn't die here. Not yet. There was so much he still needed to do. So much he still had to live for. In the times after Saguaro beat him, he would often daydream about someone coming and taking him away from here. Out of this house, out of this city, away from this life. Why wouldn't anyone save him?

Yugi suddenly became driven with his want to survive. He wouldn't give his father the satisfaction he seemed to get from killing his own son. He didn't need to daydream about some hero. He would save himself. He struggled to his feet and slowly made his way out of the kitchen. He opened the front door and felt the cool night air rush in. The breeze shifted his hair around and the light scent of the newly blooming cherry blossoms made his will to live stronger. It made him realize the enormity of what he was doing.

_'What do I do now?'_ He asked himself. Where would he go? He shot a look back into the house, and instantly made up his mind. Anywhere was better than here. First he would go to the hospital, and then after that he would flee. He started to walk, heading towards the park. If he cut through there, he'd get to the hospital faster. But he could feel his body slowing down. His will wasn't enough to stop the blood and speed up his heart.

"No. I...have to...go on..." Yugi could barley speak, his tongue was heavy, and everything he did was taking so much effort. He leaned against a cherry blossom tree, trying to regain his footing so he could move on. Everything was moving – weaving in and out. The edges of his vision were a blurred black. He suddenly slumped over and fell to the ground. _'Who am I kidding?'_ He thought lightly. He knew he was dying, and he couldn't stop it. Nobody was going to save him. He was going to die, and right now he knew nobody but his three friends would care. He let his head drop down against the earth, his cheek pressed against the prickly grass. All he could do is stare out at the park that was only lit by a few street lamps and the light of the full moon. He wondered how much longer he had to enjoy it.

As he lay there, a shadow fell across him. His eyes flitted over to see that a dark figure was blocking the moon's light from hitting him. It was probably a homeless guy. Who knows, maybe he was waiting for Yugi to die so he could check his pockets for money. It was almost funny, though. The figure's silhouette looked just like Yugi's shadow. He knew he was almost dead then because he was hallucinating.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. It was deep and soft…smooth like a babbling brook deep in the forest. It was the sweetest lullaby to Yugi, so he decided to humor himself one last time with this hallucination.

"Nobody worth…remembering," Yugi managed, giving a weak smile. This was certainly an interesting way to die. The figure bent down, and because of his failing vision and shadows covering the figure's face, Yugi couldn't tell what it looked like.

"What happened to you?" The voice was appalled and horrified. Yugi felt a soft pressure close to the stab wound, and he sucked in a sharp breath through his now gritted teeth. The pressure immediately vanished. Fingers slid through his hair at the top of his head and stayed there. "Who did this?"

"I was...stabbed." The touch of the hallucination felt so real. Yugi couldn't hold in the sobs anymore. He cried, feeling his face contort. Every sob that ripped through him hurt.

"Oh, god…I'll help. Don't worry about anything. You'll be ok."

"It...doesn't matter…I'm...dying." But the confirmation from him actually saying it out loud made him cry harder. Why was his mind being so cruel to him? Couldn't he just die in peace? Why was his imagination torturing him?

"No." the man's voice was strong and sure. "You won't. I'll save you." Yugi only shook his head, but it barely moved. The blank was closing in. He could only see so little, now.

"Just...leave me…alone." Yugi tried to yell, getting angry at his own mind for conjuring up such an image. He hadn't closed his eyes, but almost everything was black. He felt himself being lifted off of the ground and into the air, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't feel anymore pain, and he wondered how his mind could be getting clearer as he got weaker. He was being pressed against something solid and warm. The warmth reminded him of his mom's hugs before everything fell apart.

"No." The voice said strongly. "You're not going to die."

Yugi felt wind wrapping around him.  
"So what…do I call…you?"

"My name is Atem." Came the short reply. Yugi didn't even know if he had heard right. Suddenly he closed his eyes and just let go, tired of playing this game with his mind. He felt himself go limp, and then there was nothing.


	2. An Odd Attachment

Yugi was dead. But if he was dead, how could he still be alive? How was he breathing and feeling? He stayed where he was, which was him lying on his stomach on something very comfy. He let out a small groan that was close to a sigh. He was on a bed. His bed? It was so confusing. Everything was a dream? His hand moved along the sheets, and he wasn't in pain. Everything had to have been a dream, then. No, a flat out nightmare. His fingers suddenly encountered something soft and silky.

"Okay…My bed has feathers." He mumbled to himself, confused. Did his pillow break open? And why did it feel like he had extra weight on his back? He didn't want to think anymore, though. Didn't want to open his eyes just yet, so he just thought back to the nightmare he had and absentmindedly stroked the feathers.

He cringed when he remembered his father, crazy and angry looking. Then the long silver knife as it plunged into his side, pain surging through him. Then that man, Atem, promising that he would help. He couldn't believe it was all a lie. He knew he had an imagination, but damn. He also remembered dyeing in Atem's arms. Or, at least, he thought he had died in the dream.

Yugi cringed when Saguro's face popped back into his head. What was his mood today? Did he get a good night's sleep? He tended to be somewhat kinder when he wasn't tired. Yugi sighed and frowned, feeling his muscles in his back tense as he readied himself for another long day.

Soft fingers touched his forehead and then brushed his cheek softly, and Yugi relaxed, liking the feel of it. Suddenly he realized that somebody was with him, and he opened his eyes and jerked back by what he saw. It was a man, maybe around his age, maybe just three inches or so taller then him, with mocha colored skin and a sharp-featured face. His hair was the same tri-colored spikes as Yugi's, only with more blonde bangs running upward. Two ruby eyes were staring back at him, and Yugi was struck by just how handsome this guy actually was.

But that wasn't what made Yugi blink and then gasp out in pure shock. Hanging behind the exotic man were two large black wings. Actual, real _wings_. Like a bird, but much larger.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded, pointing wildly at the man, who simply looked at him, one black brow raised. "Who the heck—"

"My name is Atem," he said, and Yugi instantly recognized the voice. But it couldn't be…that was a dream…He felt his stomach drop, and he leaned forward on his hands, staring down at the white sheet.

"Oh, god…" Yugi felt sick. Last night had been real. His hallucination had been real. That meant…his father knew he was gone. He was probably looking for him…wanting to finish what he started. Sweat started to break out on his hairline, and he looked back at Atem. "This isn't…I can't be here. I have to get away from you." He said with a surprisingly steady tone. "If he finds—"

"I'll be fine." Atem interrupted, looking unconcerned by the fact that an almost murderer was out looking for Yugi. Sure, Atem looked like he could handle himself, but Yugi wasn't sure how he'd fair against Saguro. Atem continued before Yugi could comment, though. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Yugi. Just…Yugi." He didn't ever want to be associated with the monster again. He was never going to use the name Mutou for aslong as he lived.

"Well, then, 'Just Yugi'," Atem stated, amusement sparking deep in his eyes, "Good to meet you."

"What happened? Where the hell am I?" Yugi looked around the room. It was big with deep, deep burgundy walls. It had normal, everyday things around- like a desk and a chair. There was also shelf full of books and CDs by the door. On the other side of the room, he noticed that there wasn't a window, but a wide balcony that over looked a town. It looked like the sun was setting. "How long have I been…" He paused. How long had he been what, exactly? Did he die? Was this where you go when you died? He raised his arm to rub his forehead, but then he noticed again that there was no pain, nor were there any bruises. "What...?" His gaze swept by and fell on something peculiar. There were pure white feathers laying against the bed, rustling in the slight breeze.

And they were connected to his back.

"What the—!" Yugi stared at the delicate wings—unable to admit that they were his wings—in disbelief. His mouth fell slack, and he carefully reached around himself to touch one wing. Goosebumps erupted over his skin as he felt it; as if he had just touched his leg.

"I found you lying by a tree in the park," Atem started, and Yugi's wide eyes fell back to him. "You were stabbed right over…here." He had leaned over and touched where Yugi was stabbed. All that was there now was a scar line. "I couldn't just leave you. I did what I had to." His voice lowered and his and Yugi's eye caught. "I couldn't let you die."

"What did you do?" Yugi whispered, almost fearful for the answer.

"I gave you some of my angel powers."

"Whoa, what?" Yugi blinked. "You're an angel?"

"A shadow angel, yes."

"A what?" Yugi wasn't religious, but he had seen enough of the bible and TV to know that there was no such thing. Yet the proof was, quite literally, sitting right in front of him.

"There are two kinds of angels," Atem informed Yugi, holding up two fingers. He put one down for each. "Shadow angels, also know as dark angels – like me – and light angels – like you. Each one is half of a whole. We live, find our other half, and then stay that way. We're immortal and have quicker reflexes than humans. We also heal considerably fast. You've been out for two days, and look at the wound already." His eyes tightened and he sighed. "Though I don't know how much of this will pertain to you, seeing how you are only half-angel."

"I'm part...angel...?" Yugi couldn't wrap his mind around it. All of this new information was assaulting him. Half-human? Half-angel? He had wings? Would he live forever? Did he even have a other half, or did only full angels get those? Atem shifted in the chair, and Yugi held up a hand. "Just...wow. Give me a moment. I'm trying to process all this."

"The only thing I'm really sure of is that you have wings and our ability to heal quickly." Atem said. "I don't know if you'll live forever, I don't know if you have any special ability—"

"A what now?"

"Some angels have special...abilities. Like this"—Atem's eye turned a bright crimson, and his gaze flicked over to the ground. Yugi looked to see that Atem's shadow was moving. On it's own. It moved over and it's hand reached out, touching Yugi's shadow. He watched as it, too, started to move. Suddenly it was done, and Atem was looking back to Yugi, his eyes going back to their ruby. "Shadow possession. I can make shadows do what I want. It helps when I need something that's far away or if I'm eavesdropping."

"That was really weird," Yugi stated. Atem folded his arms. "And also really, really cool." Atem looked back to Yugi, a slight smile now on his lips.

"But I don't know if you'll have anything," Atem reminded.

"How come you don't know much?"

"You are the one and only half-angel ever created." Atem said with no bullshit. He watched Yugi as that information sunk in.

"The...only one?"

"This is the first time, so yes."

"So I'm, like…" Yugi feel cold. He was the only one? Why was he always, _always_ alone?

"You better not be thinking that you're alone in this…" Atem warned, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Why?"

"Because I'm right here with you, am I not?"

With that statement, Yugi decided that he liked Atem. He was nice and straight-forward. Not to mention he saved Yugi's life.  
"So…what do I do now?" Yugi wondered. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"What do you mean?" Atem asked, confused. "You don't like it here?"

"I can stay?"

Atem gave Yugi a half-amused, half-_DUH_ look. "Of course you can. I created you and forced you into this world, so it's only the least I can do. Nobody can object, because I am…" Atem shut his mouth and looked off to the side. "No…never mind. I won't force you to stay. You're allowed to go when you wish."

"I might have to go..." Yugi informed him, but in all honesty, he didn't want to leave. Something about Atem made him feel attached—like he actually belonged. "If he finds me, he'll make sure I am dead this time." He reached over and took Atem's hand carefully. "And if you got hurt because of me…Well, I couldn't bear that." His voice suddenly tightened, and he got a flash of an image in his head. One that involved Atem on the ground, his wings spread under him at odd positions, and blood. Lots of blood.

"Nobody's gonna hurt you or me." Atem noticed Yugi's distress and he leaned forward, holding the boys hand tightly between his own. "Ok? Calm down, Yugi." He waited until Yugi nodded silently. For some reason it hurt to see Yugi looking so alone and lost and scared. "Can you tell me who did this to you?" Atem asked quietly. Yugi stayed silent, biting his lip. "You can just start at the beginning if you need to."

"…Ok." Yugi finally whispered. He knew he could trust this guy. "Um, well…Michelle was the most amazing person in the world." He started somewhat lamely. "She was my mother. I looked up to her. She was kind and so funny. But then something happened with my d…with Saguro." Yugi frowned. "He started coming home in horrible moods, he didn't listen to my mom, and he never talked to me again. He eventually got fired from his job, and he started to drink, thinking it would ease the hurt. It took one day for everything to fall to hell." He paused and felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand from Atem.

"My mom asked him if he could cook dinner that night, and he…he slapped my mother across the face really hard. I was only six. I remember my mother just staring at him with a hand on her face, whispering 'Oh, my god'. Like she couldn't believe the man in front of her. Later on, he wanted to...you know, and she flat out said 'no'. He slapped her again, then he tore her shirt, right when I was standing there, crying for him to let her go and to stop hurting her. She turned and yelled for me to go to my room and not to come out until she came and got me."

Suddenly, tears started to come out of Yugi's eyes, and he wiped them away impatiently. "I didn't understand what was going on at the time. All I could hear was her pain. When she did finally come into my room, her face was bruised and she was limping. She sat down with me and started crying as she hugged me close. Then, when I was seven, she left. She told me that I wasn't bad and to make sure Saguaro didn't ever get angry at me. I never saw her again. She promised that she would save me, too. She promised." He was shaking now. "But...after so long...she...never came. She never came to t-take me away! And no matter how hard I tried to be good, I st-still got in trouble."

Atem leaned forward and pulled Yugi to him carefully, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy, who continued to speak, just now onto Atem's shoulder. "H-he got mad anyway. He never actually hit me until I turned nine, though. I've been getting beaten by him every night for six years now. When you found me...that was when he finally killed me – or tried to. He said that killing me would solve all his problems and that mom would come back to him if he did. But I don't…I don't even know if she's still alive! He would've succeeded, too, if it weren't for you." He shook his head, and pulled away from Atem, wiping his face. "But _why_, Atem?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

Atem thought for a moment. "I...I don't know." He finally said, quietly. "All I know is that I couldn't let you die." He didn't understand it himself. He wanted to take away all of Yugi's pain and erase his past. He wanted to make sure nobody hurt him again. He just wanted Yugi to smile more often.

"I see." Yugi replied. I was quite, and he stared down at his white wings. He moved to the right, and they followed him. He rolled his shoulders and felt a muscle twitch. When he moved it, hiw wing picked up. "Whoa!" He tipped over and fell to the ground as the sudden weight from the wing caused him to become unbalanced.

"Are you ok?" Atem asked as he got halfway out of his chair, watching Yugi, who was looking back with a startled look, a blush forming on his cheeks. Atem suddenly snorted, then started to laugh. Yugi picked himself off of the ground with very little dignity and ran a hand through his hair, the blush deepening. Atem's laughter died down, and he looked at Yugi. He remembered the look on Yugi's face and started laughing again. "S-sorry!" He gasped. "But your face was...just so funny!"

Yugi shot him a dark look as he went to sit on the bed again. "I only fell because I have wings, and I only have wings because of _you_!" Atem stopped laughing and a miserable look crossed over his features. Yugi mentally smacked himself in the forehead. _That came out the wrong way,_ He thought. He readied himself for Atem's reply, already assuming the worst.

"I understand," Atem said, surprising Yugi by not yelling. He brought his foot up to rest on the seat of the chair and placed his chin on his knee. "I'm really sorry. If there was a way I could save you without dragging you into my world, I would've done so."

"No, I'm sorry." Yugi moved so he was sitting on his legs, leaning forward earnestly. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I'm very grateful for what you've done."

Atem moved his head sideways and his gaze settled on the wall.  
"It's okay. You don't have to feel bad. I did this to you."

"I'm telling the truth, Atem. I like my wings. I really do. I don't feel bad at all."

"You sure you're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm sure. C'mon, look at me. I'm being so very serious." Yugi leaned over closer to Atem. "I mean it." There was ringing sincerity in his voice. Atem gave a ragged sigh and lifted his head, turning to look at Yugi.

Who suddenly found himself in a lip-lock with Atem.


	3. Kiss and Fly

Yugi felt his eyes widen to the size of plates as his lips touched Atem's. He's entire body went on alert, and he jerked back, letting on hand come up and cover his mouth. It was so quick, but his lips tingled and burned where Atem's lips had touched them. His face flared a fire truck red, and he avoided Atem's eyes.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so close to you—if I hadn't been so intrusive, that wouldn't have happened!" Yugi was mortified. He couldn't believe that his lips had actually just touched Yami's. He had just lost his first kiss to Atem because of an accident. Sometimes he really, really hated his life. But that didn't stop him from wanting to kiss Atem again.

'_There is definitely something very wrong with me,'_ Yugi thought.

"I, um," Atem let a gust of air come out of him as he replayed the moment in his mind. Yugi was still not looking at Atem, so he didn't see the taller's skin darkening with a slight blush of his own. Yugi was blissfully unaware of the events that had now been set in motion from such an accident. "N-no, it's okay. I'm not angry." Atem reached over and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi jumped and jerked back away from Atem's hand, fear flashing in the depths of his eyes before he calmed down and realized it was just Atem. "Sorry, I just—physical contact. I'm not very good with it. I mean—every other time I was touched was when—" he cut himself off and gripped the sheets under him. Atem let his hand drop, but he leaned forward.

"God, Yugi. I would _never_ hurt you." Carefully, Atem reached over again and he touched Yugi's cheek. His heart gave a sudden lurch as Yugi started to cry pitifully. At that moment, he swore he would never hurt Yugi for as long as he lived.

* * *

"You want me to teach you how to fly?" Atem asked suddenly as Yugi started shuffling a deck of cards for yet another game. Atem was surprised with Yugi's skill. "I mean, because you have wings, so you might as well learn to use them."

Yugi placed the cards on the end table before turning back to look at Atem with a wide grin.  
"You mean it?" He asked excitedly. "Now?" His face was so bright that Atem couldn't help but smile in return.

"Of course. Whenever you wish." Atem stood up and held out his hand to Yugi, who took it, still excited. He was pulled over to the balcony, and it only took one glance over the side and down at the road underneath to make his excitement shift to anxiety. It was higher than he had originally thought, but he didn't let his face show the conflict that was taking place in his head. He wanted to fly more than anything.

"Just watch me, Yugi." Atem waited until Yugi's eyes were on him, then he let his wings furl open. The black feathers moved in the soft breeze, and Yugi couldn't help but admire how wonderful they were. Bending a bit at his knees and bracing himself, Atem's wings came down, and he was suddenly hovering in the air about a foot above Yugi. "It's not really something I can teach," Atem said. "But something you need to try for yourself." He let himself touch back down, and he smiled again. "You try."

Yugi shut his eyes in concentration, trying to control his newfound muscles. He heard the light, wispy sound, and he knew he had at least succeeded in making them open up. Gritting his teeth, he tried to make them swoop down just as gracefully as Atem had.

Nothing happened.

"It's not working," he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Yugi. I think you should open your eyes." Came the soft, amused reply. Yugi did, and he gasped. He was already about two feet off of the ground. But as soon as he could experience the fascination and joy, he lost his concentration and his wings went limp. If Atem hadn't caught him, Yugi would've landed right on his rear. Atem set Yugi on his feet again as he chuckled.

"That was actually surprising." Atem said brightly. "I wasn't expecting you to be that good. This will be easier than I thought." Yugi, however turned pink. Atem hadn't come out and said the words to his face, but somehow he knew that Atem was somewhat proud of him. He could hear it. And he liked it. No one had ever been proud of him before.

After only twenty minutes and a few falls, Yugi was hesitantly hovering in the air and flying a little. But what really struck Atem as odd was that Yugi was good at flying. Better than most beginners would be. Yugi carefully let himself drift back down to where Atem was standing, his toes making contact with the floor, then his whole foot. He'd never felt so happy. He felt as light as the air he was flying on.

"Good job, Yugi." Atem said. "you're really good—"

"Atem!" A loud voice filled with ringing authority yelled. "There you are!" Yugi jumped, quickly stepped behind Atem, and peered at the tall man now approaching them. He had cobalt blue eyes and brown hair that swept just over said eyes. Behind him were two large wings covered in black feathers.

"You," The man continued, pointing at Atem accusingly, "have a lot of explaining to do!"

Atem kept a poker face as he reached behind him to touch Yugi's arm gently, assuring him that everything was alright. "About what, Kaiba?" He asked, keeping the annoyance out of his tone.

"Okay, let's start with where the hell you've been for the past three days!" Kaiba folded his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was gone for one day, and the other two I've been here. In this room." Atem gave him a look. "Didn't you bother to check?

Kaiba gave a loud, aggravated noise, and he glared at Atem. "Do you know how worried everyone's been—"

"Bullshit!" Atem snapped. "I'm sure Marik and Bakura didn't give a damn where I was, and you just want me around to work, work, work!"

"That's you're fucking job!" Kaiba snapped back. "You just disappeared! Didn't say where you were going or anything! What happened? One minute you're here then you're just gone—" Kaiba suddenly cut off and narrowed his eyes. "I smell a human scent."

"I know you do." Atem stated casually, like they were merely talking about the weather. He knew Kaiba would've smelled it eventually. Angel's also had a keen sense of smell, which Yugi obviously didn't get.

"But why—" Kaiba stopped once again as he finally realized that he and Yami weren't alone. Yugi looked back, almost fearful of the ornery man. "What is he doing here?" Kaiba asked lowly. "Atem, you of all people know the law. There is no interaction between angels and humans, so why…" He placed his hand over his eyes. "I'm going to need an advil, aren't I?"

"Kaiba, this is Yugi." Atem said as he gave Yugi a little push towards Kaiba. Yugi felt like the weight of the world had been dropped upon his shoulders.


	4. Another Year

"Yugi?" Kaiba's eyes flicked to him as he sank into the chair Atem had vacated earlier. "God, Atem. What did you _do_? Explain yourself."

"No." Atem folded his arms over his chest and set his jaw. Yugi could feel the power and authority radiating off of Atem, and he wondered why. "I don't think I need to do that."

"Oh, yes you do!" Kaiba said back. "You broke the law, and—"

"I'm pretty sure we can overlook it in this case."

"I am so sick and tired of your shit!" Kaiba yelled, finally snapping. "Here's a news flash, Atem. You may be king, but that doesn't mean you are exempt from the law. They were here before _you_!"

Yugi frowned and looked at Atem sharply. King? What was that supposed to mean? He noticed Atem's shoulders tense, and a pair of ruby eyes cast a look to him, then quickly looked away with guilt when the owner saw that Yugi was staring back at him. Yugi's jaw almost hit the floor. King. The fucking _king_?

Yugi opened his mouth, "What do you mean 'ki—'"

"As you can see," Atem cut over him, avoiding eye contact. "Yugi is only half human."

"Oh, this just gets better and better!" Kaiba called out, throwing his hands in the air. "God forbid, not only does he break a law, but then he turns a human into an angel! And then he has the _nerve_ to show his face around me!" Yugi flinched. Kaiba said the word 'human' almost like it was dirty.

"What was I supposed to do?" Atem yelled, getting angry and gripping his fists. His eyes were slowly becoming lighter, and Yugi watched as Atem's shadow twitched.

"I know!" Kaiba hollered. "How about you do nothing? Stop intervening! Let the humans live in their world in peace as we do ours!" At his words, Atem's eyebrow twitched. Yugi reached out and touched his shoulder gently, and Atem spun around, his face still fixed into an angry look. After a second of looking at Yugi, the anger on his face left him and his eyes darkened back to ruby. He gave a stiff nod to Yugi as a thank you and faced Kaiba again.

"I couldn't let him die." He told Kaiba in a quieter voice.

In the ringing silence after that statement, Kaiba looked like he'd been bashed over the head with a bag of bricks.  
"Whoa, whoa. Back up." He blinked. "Die? What happened? How could you let a human get mixed up—"

"Don't worry. He wasn't dying because of anything _I_ had done." There was bitterness in Atem's voice. "I found him two nights ago. He was stabbed." He stopped and looked at Kaiba with a helpless expression. "I couldn't just let him die, Seto. You know I could never do that."

Upon hearing Atem's almost plea and the use of his first name, Kaiba relaxed and seemed amazingly composed. "I see." His eyes fell on Yugi. "But what do we do about this? There's never been a half-angel before…there's a lot we won't know about him. What if this turns out to be the downfall of our kind?" Yugi bit his lip. Surely Kaiba wouldn't make him leave, though? Atem said he could stay, and Yugi had no where else to go. "Wait, who stabbed you?" He asked Yugi.

"My…my father." He said quietly, unable to make eye contact with him.

"Your father?" Kaiba suddenly looked absolutely sick. "Atem, Did you know that?"

"Yes." Atem stared out at the balcony. Kaiba was at a loss for words. Finally, he sighed.

"I don't know how we're going to do it, but we're gonna have to keep this under wraps for awhile. I won't tell anyone." He stood up and looked at Atem, Kaiba was back to his original self. "But he is _your_ responsibility. I have a hard enough time baby sitting Marik and Bakura. You do well to remember that." With that, he swept from the room, shaking his head in disbelief. Atem finally looked away from the balcony over to Yugi. Surprise and even arrogance were the dominant expressions on his face.

"Well, that sucked." He said, but a grin was starting to form. "But it was easier than I thought it would be. He must feel bad for you." He suddenly chuckled. "Well, as bad as Seto Kaiba could possibly feel about someone else. He's got an ego the size of Russia. No, bigger. The sun." Yugi laughed as well.

"What did you think he would do?" Yugi then asked curiously.

"Well...I was actually expecting more yelling." Atem admitted with a shrug.

"Ah. Well I have a question."

"Shoot."

_"Why didn't you tell me you were the god damn king?"_ Yugi shouted, placing his hands on his hips and giving Atem a severe look. Atem flinched and looked away, scratching his chin.

"Because I never wanted to be. And I thought that you would feel...I don't know…obligated to call me, 'king' and 'your highness' and treat me as such." Atem looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to lie to you—technically I didn't lie at all. I just like it when people treat me like a normal person. A normal teen." Atem suddenly laughed. "Well, maybe not as a teen anymore. We stop aging at eighteen, but I'm actually three thousand twenty _[3,020]_ years old."

Yugi choked on his own tongue. "Three...three t-thousa...!" He tried to find the right words, but they eluded him. There were no words he knew that could describe this moment. "That's impossible!"

"I told you we live forever—unless, you know, we're murdered." Atem studied Yugi appreciatively. "What about you? Are you fifteen?"

"Oh, god," Yugi slapped himself in the head with the palm of his hand. "I guess I should be _happy_ that you didn't guess twelve, at least. I'm actually—" he broke off.

"What?" Atem tilted his head.

"I'm actually..." Yugi couldn't believe it. His birthday was yesterday, when he had been unconscious. He's been a year older and he didn't even know.

"Yugi?"

"I'm sorry," Yugi sighed. "I guess I'm seventeen now, huh?"

"Now?"

"I'm so stupid." Yugi couldn't believe he'd forgotten his own birthday. Granted, over the years it's never been anything special, but still.

"You forgot your birthday?" Atem was astonished. He grabbed Yugi's hand and started towing him along. "Then we have to do something for your birthday!"

Yugi blushed and pulled away from Atem, shaking his head quickly. "No, it's ok. Really. I don't need anything. My birthdays never got celebrated, anyway. I mean…he acknowledged it, but it was just like any other day…" Instinctively, Yugi held his right arm close to his body.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked, not missing the movement.

"Sorry." Yugi instantly let go. "I was just remembering how he broke my arm on my fifteenth birthday."

"Are you…" Atem raised his hand like he was going to comfort Yugi, hesitated, and let his hand fall back away. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm fine." The words slipped out of him before he could stop them. He had said that word so many times in the past to his friends and teachers. He wanted to trust Atem, but he still couldn't keep himself from lying. He'd practiced the two words over and over in the mirror so he wouldn't cry when he said them. _I'm fine,_ He'd say. And they all believed him. Nobody bothered to look twice.

Nobody until Atem. Yugi knew that Atem knew he was lying, but instead of questioning him, Atem simply looked at Yugi, grimaced, and then plastered on a smile.  
"Where would you like to go for your birthday?" He asked brightly.

"Atem…" His name blew past Yugi's lips in an almost sigh. "You don't have to do that for me. You've done enough as it is."

"I want to." Atem told him strongly, but in a tender tone. He bent down so they were at eye level, and he gave Yugi a look that he couldn't decipher. "You know, sometimes you should just _let_ people care for you."

Yugi didn't reply. He just looked away from that piercing ruby gaze.


	5. The Way We Were

"You know…" Yugi started as he smiled slightly up at the clear blue sky. They were walking down the sidewalk in a park, just enjoying the weather and each other's company. They were pretty close together, close enough to feel the other's body heat, but not quite touching. Once, Atem's hand had brushed against Yugi's so softly and quickly, Yugi wasn't even sure it had actually happened. Something about the park seemed familiar, too. Like home before everything fell apart.

"I do remember some birthdays that weren't so bad." Yugi continued. "But that was so long ago. Like another lifetime. One was when I was five…" Yugi suddenly realized why the park was so comforting. "Actually, this is the very park we went to."

"Do I get to hear about this birthday?" Atem wondered with a wry smile, leading the way over to park bench and sitting. After a second of hesitation, Yugi also sat down, leaving an inch or two between them.

"I don't see why you would want to…" Yugi started, and Atem cut him off with a sigh,

"It's about you, Yugi. I am _fascinated_."

Yugi flushed with pleasure and shifted in his seat. Taking a soothing breath, he stared at his hands in his lap, and began…

* * *

A little, five-year old boy woke up on his birthday with a big, bright smile that reached all the way up to his eyes. He sat up, kicking his blue blanket off of him, and inhaled the sweet smell of his favorite birthday breakfast. He laughed delightedly to himself and half-fell, half-got out of his bed that was actually supposed to be for bigger boys, but his mommy had gotten it for him anyway because it was the best. He tossed his door open and ran down the stairs. At the bottom, he stumbled on the last step and fell right into his mother.

"Oh, Yugi!" Michelle carefully set him back on his feet. "Are you alright? Oh, my poor baby!" She immediately started kissing every inch of her son's face, who laughed and pushed her away. "So, what are you doing up so early?" She asked with a grin, because she already knew the answer to the question.

"Today's my birthday!" he reminded her sternly, like that should clear everything up.

"Is it now?" She put a finger on her chin. "My, my. When did that happen? It seems I have forgotten." She shot a sideways glance down to an appalled looking Yugi.

"You did not!" Yugi latched onto her leg. "Mommy! Don't lie!" Michelle laughed, and Yugi cried out as he felt his feet suddenly leave the ground.

"I got you now!" Michelle teased and she blew onto Yugi's cheek. "You ready for some pancakes?"

"Awright!" Yugi struggled out of Michelle's arms and he ran into the kitchen, this time colliding with his father.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Saguaro warned as he tripped. The pancakes that were in the pan flew out, barely missing Michelle as she walked into the kitchen. They all stared at the chocolate pancakes in silence. Yugi thought he was in trouble, so he tried to hide behind the kitchen towels that hung on the stove. He heard his father moving and peeked around the towel. Saguaro looked at the pancake stuck on the wall, than at his spatula, then back.

"I guess breakfast is ready," He said, peeling it off. Michelle took a piece and ate it, pretending to melt with happiness.

"Mmm, delicious." She kissed Saguaro's cheek, and Yugi quickly ran forward to get some pancakes, too.

Thirty minutes later, Michelle was struggling to button Yugi's shirt as he kept bouncing.  
We're going to the park?" He asked excitedly. "The big one?"

"Yes, yes." She smiled at him and finished with the buttons. She gave him a once over and hugged his tight. "Oh, you are getting so big! But you're still my little shorty." She winked.

"One day I'll be a tall as...as..." Yugi struggled.

"Mt. Fuji?" Michelle rose an eyebrow. Yugi clicked his tongue at her silliness.

"Of course not that tall!" Yugi put a finger on her nose. "Nobody can ever be that big!" Yugi put the finer on his chin. "Maybe...maybe I'll be taller than a tree at least!"

Michelle laughed. "Oh, Yugi. Mommy's only wish is that you are as tall as your soul mate. That would keep the playing field even." Her eyes got all dreamy.

"What?" Yugi had no idea what she meant by that.

"One day you'll find a wonderful person who will love you and accept you for who you are. You'll probably be shorter at first, but I believe that you will grow and eventually meet them eye to eye. Nobody bending to look down, no one straining to look up." She placed her hands to her cheeks and proceeded to fangirl.

Yugi, however, gave her a look. "I don't get it."

"Oh, Don't worry," She smiled at him. "Someday you will."

Saguaro came into the room carrying a basket and a blanket.  
"All set?" He asked. Michelle grabbed Yugi's hand and they walked out the front door.

Later, as they were picking up their picnic and getting ready to leave the park, Yugi found one small dandelion growing in the dirt. He looked at it with awe and then carefully pulled it from the ground. He walked back to his parents, holding it at arm's length in front of him.

"Oh, where did you get that?" Michelle asked when he showed it off. "It's beautiful."

"I'm taking it home!" Yugi said happily.

"Yugi," Saguaro sighed. "Why on earth would you want to take that _weed_ home?"

"It's not a weed! It's a pretty flower!"

"Yes, yes, Yugi." Michelle shot a hard glance towards Saguaro before kneeling in front of the little boy. "But you can't take it home."

"Why?" Yugi whined.

"Because it belongs out here, in the ground. So it can live and plant its seeds. You can help it do its job, you know."

"How?"

"Blow on it." She told him. Yugi nodded and turned away. He took in a deep breath and blew on the flower.

"Oh!" Yugi watched, completely amazed, as the white fluff flew off of the flower one by one and into the breeze. They wafted gently around him, before being carried by the wind to the other side of the field. A warm hand surrounded his.

"Let's go home Yugi." Michelle said softly.

* * *

Atem and Yugi sat in the quiet before Atem finally spoke. "Wow. Your family used to be so..." he hesitated.

"I know." Yugi said, staring straight ahead at the children playing in the field together. The sound of laughter echoed in his ears, and in that moment he wished he could go back to being five-years-old again. He wished he could be free. "We used to be so happy and normal." He finished, sighing in a way that stated he was done talking. "Well…that's that.

"How are you able to tell me that story and then just move on?"

"Well, like a wise man once said, 'The past is gone...you cannot change it. All you can do is hold your head high and push ahead'." Yugi smiled. "I'm such a dork. I can't believe I still remember that. It's been years." He sighed. "I'm a hypocrite, too. I say that line, but my past isn't something that someone can just overcome so easily."

"I see." Atem was silent, thinking about Yugi's life before everything got so messed up. Yugi's eye veered to the right, and he suddenly sat straight up.

"Atem!" Yugi called out, grabbing Atem's arm excitedly and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Look! There's ice cream over there." Yugi looked Atem with bright eyes, almost bouncing in his seat. "Can we have some?"

Atem chuckled. "I don't see why not." Atem went to stand up, only to be pulled back onto the bench by Yugi.

"I'll get it. Just give me some money." Yugi held his hand out, and Atem dug in his pocket. He placed some cash into Yugi's hand, who then stood up.

"Just don't go crazy with the scoops." Atem warned, pulling a leg up onto the bench so he could rest his cheek on his knee.

"What flavor do you want, Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Surprise me."

* * *

Saguaro Mutou carefully studied the figure sitting still on the bench. It was so painfully familiar. Before thinking about it being daylight and people around every where, he started to step slowly towards the bench, a menacing look coming into his eyes. That hair…so annoying. He would know it anywhere. He noticed that the hand the figure was now rubbing the back of his neck with was tan. Saguaro felt a wave of relief, and he halted. It wasn't Yugi. It was some other moron with fucked up hair.

_'Of course it's not Yugi!'_ Saguaro shook his head. '_I killed him. There was no way he could've survived.' _He remembered how shocked and angry he had been when he came home to find Yugi gone, but after an hour of thinking, he had calmed down and realized that it didn't matter where the boy went. He was injured too badly to live. He probably collapsed and died in a place no one would even bother to look at. He was always stupid like that. So, Saguaro truly believed that he had nothing to fear.

Because there was no way he could have…

Saguaro's jaw almost dropped in disbelief as he spotted a shorter person, with similar tri-colored hair as the one on the bench, walking back, holding two ice creams and smiling. His skin was pale, and Saguaro recognized the face with ease. His temper flared immediately. How the hell was he possibly alive? And how was he walking around like he'd never even been stabbed? There was no way he could've healed so quickly!

_'Just…how?'_ Saguaro thought acidly as he watched Yugi hand the other man the other ice-cream. He then sat down, keeping close to the other. '_That man…that man has something to do with this_!' Saguaro gritted his teeth. He didn't exactly know how, but he would find out.

With his head held high and his fists gripped at his sides, Saguaro stalked closer to the two.

* * *

"This is good." Yugi said after eating some of his black cherry flavored ice cream. "I haven't had ice cream in forever! Fath—Saguaro would never let me have any, and I didn't have the money to go get some." When Atem didn't answer, Yugi took a glance sideways, blushing a little when he saw two ruby eyes staring back. "W-what? Is there something on my face?" Yugi used the back of his sleeve to wipe at his mouth.

"It's nothing." Atem said, taking a small bite from his chocolate ice cream. "I'm just starting to think that maybe I'm lucky after all."

"What's that supposed to mea—" Yugi suddenly cut off, and his eyes caught on something just behind Atem. His hand became slack, and his half-eaten ice cream dropped to the ground. His eyes were growing impossibly wide.

"Yugi...?" Atem gave him a worried look. "What's—" He felt the presence behind him and turned around. He saw a tall man with black hair looking at them like they were the gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Atem immediately sat up straighter. Everything about thins guy seemed wrong. Yugi's hand grabbing his and holding it in a very tight grasp only proved this even more. And, just like that, Atem knew who the man was. "What do you want?" He spat out in a hard tone.

Saguaro looked at him, almost snarling. But instead of answering Atem, he spoke to his son. "Yugi, get up. We're going home." Yugi flinched, but did not move. Saguaro's eyebrows drew in together more. "I said, 'get up'." He repeated with such a hard tone that Yugi shrank behind Atem. He wished he could just melt into the bench.

Atem stood up quickly, pulling Yugi with him. He pushed Yugi behind him protectively, and Yugi's hands can up to rest on his shoulders. Yugi set his forehead against Atem's back and was only able to manage two whispered words that were filled with fear; "Atem…_Please_…"

"Hush," Atem muttered over his shoulder, trying to comfort him. There was no way he would let Saguaro take him away. "I'm sorry." Atem then replied coolly to Saguaro. "I think you've made a mistake, so let me clear this up." Atem drew himself up to his full height, and even though it wasn't nearly as tall as Saguaro, Saguaro seemed to back away. Even he could feel the rolls of anger coming off of Atem. "Firstly," Atem growled. "Yugi is my responsibility. You showed him no love, only hate, and I helped him when you so wrongfully stabbed him. He's with me, and he is mine. Secondly, you better get a damn good look, because this is the last time you will ever see him again."

Saguaro got over his slight fear of Atem and simply laughed. "Please. What can you do? You're just a fucking teenager who got mixed up with the wrong family. This is none of your business, kid. Why don't you just go while you still can? All this child is good for is bringing misfortune to whoever he's close to. He's not worth your trouble."

Yugi's hands suddenly clutched Atem's shoulders in a vice-like grip, and Atem tried to ignore the soreness. He felt Yugi slide down a bit, like the weight of Saguaro's words were too much for him to carry. Atem wanted to hold him close and deny every hurtful word from Saguaro, but he wouldn't risk being off guard around him. There was too much at stake.

"Come on, Yugi. We're leaving." Atem said, slowly starting to back up, keeping a close eye on Saguaro. He hoped he could get out of here without any incidents.

Saguaro smiled and suddenly leapt at Atem, the force of his body knocking Atem down. Before he landed on the ground, Atem quickly caught himself and kicked his foot around in a semi-circle to sweep Saguaro's feet from under him. Saguaro fell to the ground with a loud thud that seemed to shake the earth. Saguaro grabbed Atem's ankle and yanked him down as well. In a second, Saguaro was over Atem, holding him up by the collar of his shirt, fist pulled back, ready to punch.

"No!" Yugi cried. He grabbed Saguaro's arm and pulled him back off of Atem. Saguaro threw him off with such force that Yugi fell backward onto the ground, landing on his right wing. Yugi let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Yugi, go!" Atem yelled as he got to his feet.

"But—"

"Just run! I'll catch up with you!" Atem pulled his leg back, and Saguaro turned to face him. Before he could do anything, Atem's foot suddenly connected with his crotch. Pain shot up his spine, and Saguaro kneeled over, breathing in short gasps. In his distraction, Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him along. They ran away from the hurt man and out of the park. When they were five blocks away, Yugi started to stumble a bit, and his lungs ached.

"Atem! I...I can't run…anymore!" Yugi called to him. Atem, not slowing at all, pulled Yugi forward until he was being held by Atem piggyback style. He wrapped his arms around Atem's shoulders and held on, trying to breathe right again.

"Damn it!" Atem said loudly. He needed to fly, but the shirt and Yugi being on his back was making that impossible. He shot a glance behind him and saw that they were far away from the park, and that Saguaro hadn't followed them—or at least he wasn't able to catch up if he had. Atem kept running anyway. He wouldn't take any chances where Yugi was involved. He turned a corner and collided with a tall blond-haired boy. He rebounded off and caught his footing before he fell.

"Ow! Watch where you're goin'!" A voice rang out with a Brooklyn twang. "Whoa, wait! Yugi! Is that _you_ riding on him like a baby monkey?"

"Jou!" Relief and shock filled Yugi's voice. "Thank god! Atem, it's ok. He's my friend." Atem nodded and gently slid Yugi down off his back. As soon as his feet touched the pavement, Jou grabbed him in a hug.

"Oh, man! Where have you been? And who are you?" He asked, staring at Atem.

"Jou—I'll explain—but we really need to get somewhere safe." Yugi looked around the corner. "He could be close!" Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and started running again.

"What happened?" Jou asked, running along side them. One long stride for him was two strides for both Yugi and Atem.

"No time right now," Yugi managed.

"Okay, then. Let's get to my house. It'll be safe from...whatever when we get there." Jou said.

"Actually," Yugi replied, "it'll be easier to go to Ryou's. He's closer and I'm going to have to explain to him, too."

"Explain what?" Jou asked as they turned a corner. Neither Yugi nor Atem answered, and pretty soon they were slowing down in front of a tan house.

"Here we are," Yugi stopped in front of the door and knocked impatiently. "Come on, Ryou. Open up." He muttered frantically.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A voice called out in a British accent. The door opened a moment later and revealed a sleepy-looking teen with long, white hair and brown eyes. "Wait…Yugi?" Ryou blinked. "What's going on? Where have you been?" He looked behind him and saw Jou. "You, too, Jounouchi?" His eyes widened as the fell on Atem. "And who are you?"

"Ryou," Yugi said, and the other looked back at him. "Can we come in? I think it's time I tell you and the rest of the gang something. Something I should've said a long time ago.

* * *

Saguaro uttered a particularly nasty curse and leaned against the building wall, trying to catch his breath. That guy was a speedy little fuck. He pounded a fist into the wall. Shit! How could someone half his size get the advantage on him? He was definitely stronger than Saguaro first thought.

And everything was going so well before! He had finally stabbed the little bastard, but even then he wasn't free from him. How Yugi survived, Saguaro didn't know, but he was sure the man had something to do with it. He looked like a simple teen, but there was something hidden about him. Something powerful.

If he was sure of anything, it was this: That man was in love with Yugi. Saguaro wasn't stupid. He could see it in the man's eyes as he protected Yugi. Strangely, that just made him even more pissed. Saguaro shook his head.

Saguaro should've gone to the bar after he was sure Yugi was dead. Most of the bad things that happened in his life were because of Yugi, but even he couldn't deny that this was his fault. If only he had made sure that Yugi was dead, then this would've never happened.

Saguaro pushed off from the wall and stared straight ahead

He had lost the two. Where did they go? He would find them, he swore it. He needed to end it once and for all. He was just about to walk the other way when he noticed a slim woman with blonde hair walking towards him, distain flashing in her eyes at the sight of him.

"Hello, Saguaro." She said. Her voice was just as he remembered. Slow and smooth like honey pouring from a bottle. "I see you haven't changed a bit." Her tone was hard, and it no longer held the love that she once had for him. That had gone a long, long time ago.

"What are you doing here?" Saguaro was irked when he heard his voice come out soft instead of demanding like he wanted. He tried again. "What are you doing here, Michelle?" She stepped forward and glared at Saguaro.

"I'm only going to say this once." She warned, her tone now dropping in temperature. "Where. Is. My. Son?"


	6. Reunited

When Yugi had finished telling his closest friends everything—albeit the current situation with Atem—he bit his lip and watched as they processed the unbelievable truth. He wondered if they were very upset with him. After all, he had been lying to them all for the past years. Many times he could've told them what was really happening, but instead he chose to keep his mouth shut. Looking back, Yugi knows that if he had just said something, all the pain he'd gone through would've ended sooner. But, at the same time…if he had told them earlier…

He would've never met Atem. And because of that, he couldn't bring himself to regret not telling them until now.

Yugi shifted in his seat, worried about what Jou, Malik, and Ryou would say. He thought that Atem's hand had found his arm and touched it reassuringly, but it was so quick and light that he wondered if it happened at all. Nevertheless, he turned pink, unable to figure out why Atem made him feel so important. So special.

Finally, unable to bear the silence any longer, Yugi spoke again, "So...uh, that's it. I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner...I-I just couldn't. I didn't want you guys picking a fight with him. I don't know what I would do if you all got hurt because of me." Yugi twisted his hands together, unable to look at their frozen, shocked, and angry expressions any longer.

"That bastard!" Jou suddenly growled out, like he'd been trying to hold in the words but now they just had to break free. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

"No, Jou! He'll—"

"I can't believe people like him!" Ryou's face was pinched with disgust. "How could he? There is something seriously wrong with him. I understand you worrying about us, Yugi, but you need to learn to rely on us more. We're friends, aren't we?" Warm brown eyes caught Yugi's, and Yugi shrank back into the couch, guilt wrecking his body.

"Of course we're friends!" Yugi said. "You're the best friends I have." He met everyone's eyes seriously. "I know I have a hard time letting others help me carry my troubles, but I don't regret not telling you. Do I feel bad about it? Of course I do. I feel so bad about leaving you all in the dark. I wouldn't change anything, though. I love you guys, and I'm not going to risk loosing you."

"He needs to rot in hell!" Malik yelled, his lavender eyes flashing.

"Oh, he's going to wish he was in hell by the time I'm done with him!" Jou snapped, gripping his hand into a fist atop his knee.

"But wait, Yugi. What about you?" Ryou looked at him. "What will you do now?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi blinked.

"We're not letting you go back home to that—that…" Ryou shook his head, unable to find the proper words for Saguaro.

"I know!" Malik snapped his fingers with a grin. "You can stay with me! My sister is always wanting to help people, so she won't mind, and she's been on this tarot card kick lately. She could practice her future telling skills on you."

"Thanks, Malik, but—"

"It'll be cool!" Malik continued. "I mean, of course, the reason you'd be staying with me is bad, but we can stay up and plot revenge."

"Well, I—" Yugi tried again.

"Just say yes," Malik insisted, his smile falling a bit. "Please, Yugi. We can't let you go back to him." Yugi had to admit; staying with Malik would be fun. But there was one small problem—his newfound wings. Should he tell them about being a half-angel? Perhaps, but he didn't. That could wait. He didn't want to overload them. As if the though of wings reminded him, Yugi looked over to Atem and he saw the said man staring at the ground. Would Atem want him to go? As if feeling his gaze, Atem looked up and offered him a sad smile.

"What do I do, Atem?" He asked in an undertone.

"The choice is yours, Yugi. I'm not keeping you prisoner." He murmured back. That answer and sad smile only solidified Yugi's original decision. He wouldn't leave Atem.

"Thank you, Malik. Really. But I can't." Yugi told him gently.

"What? Why not?" The question came from Ryou.

"I'm already staying with someone." Yugi reached over and placed his hand on Atem's shoulder, and Atem looked at him with slight surprise. "Atem."

"You don't have to." Atem quickly said, trying to cover the hope in his voice. Yugi wanted to stay with him, and that made him happy. He thought Yugi would've chosen to live with his friend over him.

"But you just met him," Jou said, his dark amber eyes flitting from Yugi to Atem and back.

"Yugi is perfectly fine with me." Atem told him.

"I've been with him for a few days now, Jou," Yugi insisted. "Everything's okay."

"That may be…but..." Jou cast a worried look to Yugi, then shook his head. "Fine. I'm not goin' to force you to do anything you don't want." He then looked at Atem, regarding him seriously. "But Yugi knowing you doesn't change the fact that _we_ just met you. After all that's happened to him, I'm not willing to just hand him over to anybody." Jou was worried, not because he thought Atem couldn't handle Saguaro—actually, he looked like he could—but because he had noticed the way Yugi looked at Atem. Yugi obviously liked the guy, though he didn't seem to know it himself, and that made Jou feel unsteady. He didn't know if he should be happy for his friend and encourage him, or try to protect him from the wound love could inflict. It's not like Yugi had a lot of experience with this stuff. "How do we know Yugi won't get hurt again?"

Atem sat up straight and meet Jou's gaze. He could understand Yugi's friend's worry, but he felt that Jou was hinting something else. But what, exactly, he wasn't completely sure. "I won't let any harm come to him," Atem swore. "He's safe with me." He spoke with such certainty that Yugi's friends couldn't find anything to say in argument.

"Well," Ryou said after a long pause of quiet. "That's that. Yugi is staying with Atem." He watched Atem. "We're trusting you with the care of our friend, Atem. Don't betray that trust."

"I won't." Atem's hand unconsciously found Yugi's and he gripped it. Malik leaned over and whispered something to Ryou, who nodded in agreement. They both looked at Atem with an odd expression.

"We'd better go." Yugi finally said and he stood up. In an instant, he was enveloped in a group hug, and his throat felt tight. He swallowed hardly so he wouldn't cry.

"If you need anythin', man, you know all of our numbers." Jou said, rubbing the top of Yugi's head before the group broke apart.

"Atem? Ready to go home?" Yugi almost stumbled on the last word. It was odd how easily he thought of it as home now. He didn't really feel like he deserved the right to call it that.

"Sure," Atem stood up as well and the group followed them to the door.

"You guys going home, too?" Yugi asked them. They shook their heads, Jou saying something about wanting to talk to them and Ryou muttering something that sounded like, "Well, this is my home."

"Nah, we're staying for a bit." Malik said. "Going to plan out how to kill Saguaro."

"Guys, don't. Seriously. Don't even joke about that." Yugi said quietly. Malik immediately felt bad about what he said.

"Sorry. But we really do need to think about this entire situation."

"Out of anyone in the world..." Jou muttered. "Why did it have to be you? I'm not sayin' I want it to happen to someone else, but why you?" Yugi just sighed and shrugged as he went to step out the door, only to stop when he heard Ryou speak.

"Uh...Atem?" Ryou asked tentatively, showing his natural shy side. Atem did a typical male answer by grunting as he looked back to him questionably. "Can me and Malik talk to you really quick? In the kitchen?" Ryou gestured to the left of him, and Atem's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, okay?" Yugi watched, curious, as Atem followed them into the kitchen, hands in his pockets and his face mildly curious.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Jou wondered, but he actually had a good idea. Yugi just shrugged, trusting that Atem would be back out soon.

* * *

"So what do you need?" Atem asked as they stood in the kitchen. He leaned back against the counter; his hands still in his pockets.

"Well…" Malik avoided his eyes. "We, meaning Ryou and I—and possibly Jou, too—noticed how…well, how…"

"How you look at Yugi." Ryou finished for him, gauging Atem's reaction. Atem had suddenly found the floor interesting.

"I wasn't even aware that I look at him any different." Atem replied, removing his hands from his pockets to cross them over his chest protectively.

"Well," Ryou said slowly, trying to figure out how to proceed. "How do we put this?"

"Do you love Yugi?" Malik blurted out, unable to wait any longer. Atem's arms tightened around him, and he didn't answer. Did he love Yugi? He wasn't sure himself. Of course, he couldn't deny that he felt attached to Yugi on a deep level. But maybe that was more than even love.

"Atem?" Malik questioned after a moment of silence, and Atem looked at him. "Do you love him?"

"I…I can't be sure," He finally said, slightly avoiding the question. "I don't know if what I feel for Yugi is love. It could be very _nearly_ that." Atem paused, gathering his thoughts. "Look, all I'm absolutely sure of is that I like it when he smiles, and I would do anything to save him from his past. I don't like it when he cries, and I'm worried that, as long as Saguaro is around, he'll never be able to step fully into light. You guys don't know what it's like to be close to him and wonder if he'll flinch or cry out when you move. I'm afraid he'll break if I'm not careful."

"…I see." Ryou folded his arms as well, but not in a protective way like Atem. He was quiet as he took in and processed this information. Atem and Yugi may not know it, but he could tell there was something between them. Some kind of bond—an invisible string made of iron that wrapped around the two. He'd always been good at spotting those kinds of things. "I don't know much about you Atem…actually, I feel like I don't know much about anything anymore. I thought I knew everything about my best friend, but it turned out I was wrong. I don't like feeling this way." He frowned. "But even with all that, I'm trusting you. I don't know what the future holds, but…for Yugi's sake, I'm willing to try."

Malik stepped closer to Atem and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"We'll do what we can to help Yugi move forward." He said. "And we'll trust that you will, too."

"You can count on me." Atem said, and Ryou wondered how someone so young could sound so, well...old, sure, and wise.

* * *

Yugi couldn't stop looking at Atem curiously ever few minutes or so. What had he talked about in the kitchen with Ryou and Malik? It was like one big secret that Yugi didn't know, and he didn't like the feeling of being left out—especially when his best friends and Atem were involved. There was no doubt in his mind that they had probably talked about him, and that made him more curious and uncomfortable.

"What is it, Yugi?" Atem asked, feeling Yugi's gaze land on him once again.

"I…n—nothing." Yugi looked away, deciding that it wasn't even his business to wonder what they had been talking about. It was between the three, and if he was supposed to know, he would be told sooner or later. "I just…wanted to know what we're going to do now."

Atem knew he was lying, but he didn't let Yugi know. He was about to open his mouth and tell him that they were going home when he saw a figure round the corner. Almost instinctively, he pushed Yugi behind him, fearing that it could be Saguaro. But after one look at the wide, kind blue eyes of the person, he relaxed and went to look at Yugi.

Yugi, however, couldn't tear his eyes from the woman now approaching them. Something about her…was so familiar. He knew her. The woman stopped in her tracks when he eyes fell on Yugi, and her face suddenly shifted to one of joy that almost covered the sadness. Yugi covered his mouth and shook his head slightly. It couldn't possibly be…

"Who is she?" Atem asked, but his voice was muted against the disbelief ringing in Yugi's ears. In a second, his face crumpled and he started to sob, much to the alarm of Atem. "What is it?"

"Yugi." The woman's tone was full of recognition and was as light as the air it traveled through. The sweet sound of it made Yugi cry even harder. He stepped around Atem and walked forward.

"M-mom." He said, gasping for air through his sobs. He clutched his chest and kept walking towards her, looking like his legs were about to give out on him. She smiled and held her hands out, and just like that—forgetting that he wasn't a little child anymore—his control broke and he launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her back and hugging her. He hid is face on her shoulder and tightened his hold. His mother was alive. She was here, and she had found him.

Michelle held him close and rested her cheek on the top of his head. He certainly wasn't her little boy anymore. She shook with her own sobs, muttering, "Oh, Yugi…" She had made the mistake of letting him go before, but that would never happen again. She would never let Yugi go. He had been, and still was, her entire world. She hated Saguaro for splitting the family up, and she hated herself more for not taking Yugi with her—for not rescuing him sooner. She didn't have to ask if Saguaro ever hit him. She knew he had. Once a fruit was spoiled, there was no going back to its original flavor. Saguaro would never become what he used to be.

Finally, Michelle pulled away from Yugi and studied his face. He was so much older now. His face still held it's boyish charm, but at the same time he looked so…worn. He looked tired and sad and so lonely. She brushed her thumb against his cheek, and touched a thin scar just above his eyebrow. She would never be able to look at him enough. Guilt wrecked through her body as she cursed herself again for leaving him.

"I m-missed you so much," Yugi whispered. "I thought you forgot about me—or that you were dead. You never came, and—"

"I never forgot," She replied, her voice thickened by tear and anguish. "Never. There wasn't a day that I didn't think of you! I wanted to come back and get you, but I knew that if I came back he would keep me prisoner, just like he's done to you. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I was too weak to protect you." She bent over with the weight of her guilt, placing her forehead on his shoulder. "I'm just…so sorry!"

And then, suddenly, the line between the roles of parent and kid blurred, and Yugi was the one doing the comforting now. Atem watched as Yugi held his mother's shaking form as she sobbed so hard on his shoulder. He felt like an outsider. He shouldn't be watching this scene. But at the same time, Atem couldn't look away. The raw emotion from the two was shocking. He had never known Michelle had been such a big missing part of Yugi. As he watched, he thought that maybe this was a big first step to Yugi putting himself and his life back together.

Finally they broke apart, and when Michelle had to wipe some snot away from her nose with an embarrassed look, they suddenly started to laugh. A sound that rang through the air and felt like freedom and joy. Atem couldn't stop the slight smile forming on his lips. Yugi had gotten his laugh from his mother.

"I'm so glad to see you," Yugi was grinning now, and his hand enclosed Michelle's. "There's someone I want you to meet." He turned around and gestured for Atem to come closer. "Mom, this is Atem." When Atem was close enough, Yugi grabbed his hand and placed it in Michelle's before stepping back. "Atem, this is my mother, Michelle."

"It's nice to meet you," Atem said, shaking her hand.

"Well, we certainly have a lot to talk about." She said to Atem and Yugi. "I've missed years of my son's child hood, and, god help me, I will _not_ miss anything else."

"Come with us, mom." Yugi grabbed Michelle's hand. "I'm staying with Atem right now because—" he stopped and tried again. "Well, I'll have to tell you that later. There's actually…quite a bit to explain."

Letting herself be tugged along by Yugi, Michelle wondered what had happened to make him leave the house and what secret he was still hiding from her.


	7. Mother Dearest

Yugi sat on the bed and watched as his mother walked slowly around the room, touching things once in a while and showing obvious pleasure that it was tidy. She gave one final look at the balcony and the view it provided before she sat next to her son, pulling him close and hugging him for the hundredth time since they've been reunited. Atem made sure the door was shut before he sat down in the chair at the foot of the bed. He didn't even want to think about how mad Kaiba would be if he found out that he'd brought another human here to the angel's realm. He watched as Michelle rubbed her face in Yugi's hair and placed a kiss atop of his head. Then she let him go and folded her hands in her lap, watching Yugi expectantly.

"Now, start telling me everything that happened since I left." She said; ready to hear about the damaged she had caused. Yugi shot a glance to Atem, who nodded encouragingly.

"Well…" Yugi took in a deep breath. "After you left dad was furious. He hardly ever came home. He eventually got used to it, though. He didn't start beating me until I turned nine. He broke my arm once when I was fifteen." Michelle stifled a small gasp. "It was—and still kind of is—the worst thing to ever happen to me. I tried, mom. I really did try to keep him happy." Yugi shook his head. "But he just got worse and worse. He started to slip. About three days ago, it all climaxed. He truly believed that it was all my fault for you leaving him, and that I needed to be punished. Actually, he still does blame me for everything. Suddenly, he stopped beating me and walked to the kitchen, leaving me alone on the floor."

Yugi shuddered. "Then he called me, and knowing that I'd get it worse if I made him wait, I walked to the kitchen. As soon as I walked through the door, he went psychotic. His eyes were...really off and scary. I'm pretty sure he crossed the line of sanity that night. He had a knife, and he stabbed me." Yugi lifted his shirt just enough for Michelle to see the thin scar just under his ribs.

Michelle was horrified. "He _stabbed_ you?" She shook her head; not able to fully comprehend how Saguaro had slipped so far. "But…if he stabbed you…then..." Her face gave away the struggle in her head. A stab wound like that wouldn't be a scar in just three days. "How are you still..." She trailed off, unable to say it out loud.

"Alive?" Yugi guessed, a knowing look playing across his face.

"Yes."

"Atem saved me."

"But—_how_?"

"After his father had stabbed him, he somehow was able to escape from his home and make it to the park." Atem spoke up. "I don't know how he did, though. His will power is just that strong." He grinned to Yugi briefly. "I found him collapsed under a tree and I came over. Then I saw the blood—and there was a lot of it. He seemed totally sure that he was dying. I couldn't leave him, so I brought him back here and healed him by…well…" Atem stopped and looked at Yugi. It was up to him if Atem told her the truth or not.

"What?"

Yugi gave a nod to Atem, letting him know that it was okay. Atem's gaze turned back to Michelle. "To save him, I had to turn him half-human."

"Half...?" She repeated with difficulty, her brow furrowed. "I don't understand. What's the other half? How can he be half of anything?"

"Yugi is now the first half-angel in the world." Atem told her straight up.

"Half-angel?" She broke out in laughter. "You really had me going there for a minute." She stopped and noticed that they weren't laughing. "Wait, like with the wings and halos and harps?" Atem clicked his tongue at the stereotype, not even bothering to hide his distain. Where humans had come up with that picture, he would never know.

"Well, You got the wings right." He said. She simply blinked, unable to believe she was hearing right.

"Just watch, mom." Yugi stripped his shirt off and let his wings open up behind him. Michelle's hands flew to her mouth, and her eyes widened.

"You have—and they're—Oh my—they're _real_?" She reached out hesitantly, trying to calm herself. "Can I…?" Yugi smiled and nodded, encouraging her. She let her fingers touch his wing carefully, then her whole hand. She loved his wings at once. Nice, supple white feathers as smooth as the afterglow of the sunset. When she touched them, they seemed to reach back to her, eager. It felt like she was dipping her hand into light itself. All at once, he pulled her hand away and started to cry silent tears.

"I'm sorry," Atem said quietly, mistaking her tears for sadness.

"Sorry?" She gave a watery giggle. "No. Don't be. I'm just so happy. You saved his life, and for that I'll always be in debt to you." Surprising him, she leaned over so she could take his hand, he looked at her, taken aback. "Thank you, Atem. I have always known Yugi was sent from heaven. Now he just has the wings to prove it." With one slight squeeze, she released Atem and looked back to Yugi. "Can you really, you know—_fly_?"

"Yes, I can." Yugi laughed when his mother gave a little round of clapping to express her delight.

"Oh, how lucky you are." She sighed longingly. "To be free in the vast sky." She stroked her son's wing again, smiling. "So what do we do now?" She asked. "I can't leave Yugi again, but I also can't take him away from you, Atem..." She pulled her hand back, not missing the look Yugi and Atem shared with each other. "I guess I have no choice. I'll just have to come visit a lot, won't I?"

"Don't be gone so long this time, mom."

"I won't." Michelle promised, giving him yet another hug. They held each other close, neither of them wanting to let go. Atem smiled and hoped that together they could start picking up the pieces of their shattered life. One by one, till both were complete again.

* * *

Kaiba, the king's trusted right hand man, sat back in his study chair and groaned, rubbing his temples. Everything was so messed up right now. Not only did he have to do all of Atem's duties—because Atem _so_ objected to doing them himself—but now Kaiba also had to hide from all the other angels that there had been a new being created—a half-angel. It would be mayhem if other angel's found out that they're own _king_ broke one of the biggest laws. Kaiba didn't know what he was going to do with him. Atem seemed set on denying his role as king, and it just made more trouble for Kaiba.

_'This is all because of that son of a bitch…'_ Kaiba thought angrily, referring to Yugi's father. If he hadn't gone nuts and stabbed his own son, then Atem would've never saved him, thus there wouldn't be a problem. _'Unfortunately,'_ Kaiba added to himself, _'humans are extremely pathetic.'_ He then thought of Yugi._ 'Well, maybe not all of them—' _At that moment, two other shadow angels suddenly burst into the room; eyes set in a glare. Kaiba, keeping his head in his hands, looked back at them, waiting for whatever stupid reason they were about to give for disrupting him.

"Kaiba, why the hell is there a human scent around here?" Bakura said, his dark brown eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I can't say." Kaiba said as calmly as he could, never wanting to punch Atem as much as he did at that moment.

The other, Marik, blinked in disbelief before saying, "But _nothing_ happens in this realm without you knowing!"

"I never said that I didn't _know_. Just that I couldn't _say_."

"Well, fuck." Marik said, knowing it's pointless to try and get Kaiba to talk when he was set against it. "Then we'll just have to bring this up with the king—"

"If you want to get your head ripped off, go ahead." Kaiba waved his hand at the door. "Actually, please do. It will save me the trouble."

"Fine then." Bakura folded his arms and his great, dark wings shook themselves out a little. With a sniff, he turned on his heel. "If someone is allowed to have a little human as a play thing, so am I."

"Sounds fun!" Marik said with a grin, following after the other. Kaiba stood up and dashed around his desk.

"What are you two doing?"

"I'm going to the human world." Bakura said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

"You can't! It's—"

"Against the law," Marik finished for him, turning so he was walking backwards next to Bakura. "Yeah, yeah. But by the smell of it, somebody already broke the law, so why can't we?" He looked to Bakura. "Hey, you think we can find a cute one for me?"

"I don't see why not," Bakura replied, and they turned the corner. Kaiba let out a long swear and dashed to his room, grabbing a shirt and yanking it over his head as quick as he could. He quickly ran after the two, determined to do whatever he could to stop them before things went horribly, horribly wrong.

If there were two people who should _never_ be in the human world, it was Bakura and Marik.


	8. Lights

Kaiba walked down a crowded sidewalk, looking around frantically for two other shadow angels. _'They're crazy,'_ He thought in a sharp rush. _'No, beyond crazy. I can't believe they threw me off their course. What will the king say?" _He shuddered. Atem was going to murder him and eat his insides for dinner. It was his job to keep Bakura and Marik in line, and what did he do? He let them slip by and get into the human world.

A man in a blue suit knocked shoulders with Kaiba in his rush, and Kaiba stepped aside quickly, not wanting anyone to be able to feel his wings tucked securely under his shirt. He was going to choke Bakura and Marik to death when he found them. He could feel his muscles tightening with stress. At the sound of wings, Kaiba looked up and saw a pigeon sitting on the top of a building. He let out a frustrated sigh. Of course it was a bird. Not even Bakura and Marik would walk around here with their wings out…right? _Right_?

…Oh, god. He had to find them quickly.

"Are you here for a drink or something?" A voice asked in a slight southern drawl, and Kaiba looked down to see a girl looking back.

"I…what?"

"Well, you were looking at our sign all focused like, so I thought maybe you wanted to come inside?" She raised an eyebrow, and Kaiba looked around, noticing that he was standing right in front of a small café. She suddenly smiled and pulled on his arm. "C'mon. You look like you need a break."

"Wai—" His protest was ignored ad he was pulled inside. The girl sat him down at a table by the window and regarded him seriously.

"Look, sir, you don't have to order anything, but you look real troubled. So please just…sit here and relax, okay?" She smiled again. "I mean, you look so wound up and tight that I could shove a lump of coal up your ass and in two weeks it'd be a diamond!" She dropped a menu in front of him, gave one last smile, and left.

Kaiba dropped his head in his hands, unable to believe the series of events currently happening to him. He stared at the white table below him, trying to figure out where Bakura and Marik could possibly be. The sound of a bell rang out, and Kaiba looked over at the counter where a blonde was placing someone's money in the register.

He was tall, but Kaiba could tell that he was about sixteen to eighteen years old. Probably a high scholar saving up as much money as he could. Feeling Kaiba's stare, the blonde looked up, and amber-brown eyes met his blue ones. They held a certain eagerness and pride in them. _'Like a dog...'_ Kaiba joked. Something about the kid interested and pissed him off at the same time. The blonde looked away, but after another few moments, he looked back, his expression now annoyed. He walked around the counter, and to Kaiba's surprise, he stopped at his table.

"You want to order anythin', or are you hear to stare at me?" He asked, frowning and folding his arms.

Kaiba was surprised by his bravery, and he decided to have some fun.  
"What, do you like it when I stare at you?"

The other's eyes narrowed.  
"What are you tryin' to say?"

"I think my question was perfectly clear," Kaiba smirked, and he set his head on top of his clasped hands. After a slight pause, he added, "…Mutt." There was a loud bang as the boy slammed his hands down on the table, causing everything to jump. Kaiba raised one eyebrow at him, just waiting.

"Do I need to shove my foot up you're arrogant a—"

"Jou!" A red head was suddenly beside him with a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Man, don't let the boss hear you talking like that. You're in deep water already." The red head then looked at Kaiba. "Sir, if you keep doing...whatever it is you're doing to make him mad, you'll have to leave." He grabbed Jou and started to haul him away, Jou whining something about, "C'mon. Just _one_ punch won't hurt…"

Kaiba chuckled to himself, but then suddenly realized what he was doing. He didn't have time for this. He had to go get Bakura and Marik.

* * *

Marik grinned as the church burned to the ground below him. The smell of smoke filled the air he was flying on, and the heat from the flames warmed his body. This was so much fun. He would've never been able to do stuff like this back home. Atem would've stopped him. But here…God, here he was free. With a laugh, Marik shot off through the sky, only stopping when he was far from the scene of the crime. He landed in an alley and tucked in his wings before pulling on his black shirt. Then he stepped out onto the sidewalk, joining the bustling crowd.

Something suddenly smacked into him. Marik let out a small growl as the boy stumbled back and rubbed his head.  
"Okay, ow. That hurt. What are you made of—bricks?" He snapped irritably, then he stopped himself. "No, sorry. I'm the one who ran into you. Sorry, sir."

"My name is Marik, stupid." Marik said, annoyed.

The kid raised his eyebrow at Marik's tone, but didn't say anything about it. "Well, I'm Malik." The boy suddenly laughed, slightly confusing Marik with the sudden mood shift. "This is really weird but...are you my twin or something?" He asked, taking in their similarities. But where his hair lay straight to his shoulders, Marik's stood on end.

"I most certainly am not!" Marik retorted. God, just the thought of being related to a human was enough to make him gag.

"Oh." An unsettled silence fell between them. "Hey, I was just joking anyway. I only have a sister."

"How unfortunate."

"I guess so…?" Malik looked confused. "She's a good sister though—a good person actually. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You have any siblings?"

"No."

"Friends?"

Marik thought about Bakura, Kaiba, and Atem.  
"Perhaps." He shrugged. "Not really.

"Well, then," Malik suddenly linked arms with Marik, who just stared at him, appalled. "I guess I'll have to be your friend then. It's the least I can do for running into you like that."

Marik couldn't believe a human had just grabbed hold of him without flinching away. Marik couldn't believe that he didn't really mind. Being around the humans was messing up his mind.

"Come on. I was going to meet Ryou at the library." Malik started leading Marik, who was still so shocked that he followed without a fight, down the sidewalk. "He's one of my best friends."

'_What would everyone say if they saw me now?' _He wondered. But then a smirk slowly made its way to his face. _'Looks like I found my human play thing.'_

* * *

"That moron!" Bakura grumbled angrily. "How the hell did he slip away?" He looked around him for Marik, but seeing that the said man wasn't around anymore, he started walking forward with a frustrated sigh. _'I need an Advil...'_ He thought darkly. _'I hope Marik hasn't done anything stupid.'_

When he looked up, he saw that he was standing in front of a rather large library. One boy with white hair stood close to the entrance, looking around expectantly. A wicked idea formed in Bakura's head, and he walked around so he could sneak up on the boy. Slowly, carefully, he leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"And what are you waiting for?"

The boy let out a loud scream, dropped his bag, and whirled around. His brown eyes were wide with fear. "Bloody hell!" He managed, placing a hand over his heart. "Why would you do that? You just scared me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bakura said, but he was bent over with laughter on the inside. He bent down and picked up the bag and offered it to the other, surprising himself and the boy. Why did he just help this kid? "I'm Bakura." Why did he just give this kid his name?

The boy looked at the bag, then at Bakura. With a small smile, he took the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Um, thanks. My name is Ryou."

Bakura kicked his foot at the ground, deciding that he didn't like the silence now drifting between them. "Are you waiting for something?"

"Yes. My friend Malik is meeting me here soon." Ryou looked at his watch. "But he's late."

"I see." Bakura paused. "Well, I'm looking for someone named Marik. He's got crazy hair—like something exploded. You heard of him?"

Ryou's look was blank. "No. I don't think I have." If Ryou hadn't heard about him, Marik must've not killed anybody. Yet. Bakura let out a long breath, not sure if he should be happy or pissed about this information.

"Ryou!" Somebody yelled out loudly, and Bakura looked behind him and what he saw made him roar with laughter. Marik was being pulled along behind a boy. He placed a hand on the libraries outside wall to hold himself up.

"Found a friend, Marik?" He asked when his laughs subsided. Marik only growled and shot him a look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marik replied. "It looks like you are the one who has found a little human friend." His grin was triumphant, but he knew he hadn't won—yet.

"Excuse me?" Bakura stopped laughing immediately. "You really need to stop sniffing those sharpies. I'm worried that they're killing what brain cells you have."

"Um, so you know each other?" Ryou asked timidly. Bakura and Marik shot a glance at him, but then went back to snarling at each other.

"Oh! Is he one of your friends?" Malik asked.

"Hell no!" Both men yelled, momentarily forgetting their little tiff.

"No need to get loud," Malik pouted. He shot a look to Bakura. "Stupid furby."

"What?" Bakura snapped. What the hell was a furby? He didn't know, but the way the boy had used it made it sound like an insult. Bakura didn't like being insulted, especially by something so insignificant as a human.

Malik just ignored Bakura and hugged Ryou. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" He apologized as he pulled away. "On my way I ran into this guy. Meet Marik."

"Yeah..." Marik muttered, rubbing his chest. "He literally ran into me."

"What the hell is a furb—" Bakura's yell was cut off as Ryou tapped his shoulder. He looked at him expectantly.

"You really shouldn't yell out in public," Ryou said, turning pink. "It's not nice."

Marik broke into such laughter at Bakura getting reprimanded; he had to lean against Malik in order to keep himself standing.

* * *

Kaiba studied Jou from across the café. He didn't know why, but he never brought himself to stand up and leave, though he said he would. After another ten minutes, he was becoming frustrated. But even more towards the front of his mind was the realization that Jou looked tense and bothered by something.

Jou suddenly dropped his tray on the counter and stalked over to Kaiba. His hand tightened around his water bottle as he stopped in front of him. "Look, if you're not goin' ta order anything, just leave." He snapped, his accent becoming more pronounced the more annoyed he got. "I have work ta do, and I don' feel like bein' stared at all damn day."

"Ouch." Kaiba said, placing a hand against his chest and feinting a hurt look. But he then pushed away from the table a bit and sighed. "All right, all right. I need to find Bakura and Marik anyway. I shouldn't have even stayed this long."

"You don't have to leave…" Jou said, folding his arms. "Just stop staring at me. And if you call me 'mutt' again, I will gladly kill you, even if I do lose my job for it."

"Hm." Kaiba grunted, then gave a careful nod. "You look like something's bothering you." He said before he could stop himself.

Jou blinked at him, and shrugged. "Yeah. There is." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "But it's not anythin' you need to worry about." He eyed Kaiba's face. "Besides, you look like something's botherin' you, too."

"I do?" Kaiba asked, surprised. "Huh. The girl said that, too—earlier when she dragged me in here."

"If you keep frowning like that, you'll get permanent lines." Jou said, pressing his index finger on the skin between Kaiba's eyebrows. A moment passed by them, and Kaiba couldn't remove his eyes from Jou's. Everything was quiet, and he wondered if the other staff was on lunch break or something. Then Jou removed his finger and it was over, leaving Kaiba to wonder exactly what had even happened.

"Aren't we the pair." Kaiba muttered, then he sighed. He suddenly kicked the chair across of him out and nodded at it. Jou got the hint and sat down, setting his water bottle on the table and watching Kaiba cautiously. "Well...my problem is something that's not really happening to me, but something I was dragged into. All because of Atem."

Jou's eyebrows shot up. "Atem?" He leaned forward. "Does this Atem you're talkin' about have crazy, tri-colored hair, tan skin, and ruby-like eyes?" Jou questioned.

Kaiba's eyebrows also shot up. "How did you know?"

"Oh, man." Jou chuckled and leaned back, shaking his head. "Let me guess. You're bothered because he's getting close to a boy named Yugi, right?"

"You know Yugi?"

"He's my best friend." Jou said. "Actually, Yug's the reason I'm bothered, too. I recently learned something about him that's pretty disturbing…something that made me want to kill."

"About his father?"

"Oh, good. You already know." Jou's voice was hardened in a way that Kaiba had never heard before. In that moment he knew that he had only annoyed Jou, because Jou hated Saguaro. He hated Saguaro's guts. Kaiba could tell by his tone. And Kaiba had to admit; he hated Yugi's father as well.

"Sick, isn't it?" Kaiba asked. "I'm not really worried about how close they are. I am happy for Atem. I'm just...I don't know."

"'The course of true love never did run smooth'." Jou quoted.

Kaiba gave him a brief smile, but it was taken over by his normal frown.  
"But the problem is, are they really in love?"

Jou took a sip of his water and thought for a short moment.  
"Well, I think that's something for them to find out on their own, not us."

* * *

"Marik, this isn't good." Bakura said under his breath as they followed behind the two younger men. "We can't be doing this. They're human." He paused. "I wasn't actually going to take a human back home. Atem would kill us. I just wanted to give Kaiba a hard time."

"I know. But think of it this way: we're breaking the law without Atem knowing." Marik suggested.

"That's always fun," Bakura admitted.

"Then let the fun begin," Marik smirked.


	9. The Truth

"You know what?" Yugi suddenly asked from his spot on the floor. He was sitting cross-legged, looking out at the sleeping town through the holes in the balcony railing. Atem, who was standing next to him, leaning against the railing, looked away from the setting sun and at Yugi. "It's kind of funny…" Yugi continued.

"Funny?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Not ha-ha funny," Yugi amended. "I mean…well, before I met you, I would always think, 'What is Saguaro doing? Is he drunk? Is he happy? Will I get hurt again tonight?'" He stopped and shook his head, trying to keep up a good mood. "But when you're around…I feel safe. I find that I don't think about him so much." Yugi sighed. "But I know he's not going to give up. He'll search for me until he finds me."

Atem stopped leaning on the balcony and sat next to Yugi. His dark feathers brushed up against Yugi's white wing, and Yugi gave a slight smile to himself, enjoying the feel of the said feathers and Atem's body heat. Atem also stared out at the town grimly. "I'll murder him if I see him again," He finally said, his tone hard. At that statement, Yugi reached over and pressed his index finger against a dark spot near Atem's ankle, where Saguaro had grabbed him. Atem sucked in air at the pain.

"See?" Yugi asked, and pulling his finger away with a knowing look. "This is what he does, Atem. Don't be stupid - or a hero. He'll kill you, too."

Atem pulled his leg up so he could rub his ankle.  
"Then I'll have to make sure he doesn't get the chance."

Yugi shot him a look, but didn't reply. A door slammed down the hall, causing them both to drop the conversation and turn around to stare at Atem's closed door. With a sigh, Atem stood up.

"Kaiba's probably pissed off again. I'll see what's wrong. Stay here." Atem reached over and ran his hand through Yugi's hair as he stepped away. Because his back was turned, he didn't see how Yugi hung his head to hide his red face from the gesture. And because Yugi hid his face, he didn't see how Atem clenched and then relaxed his hand as it tingled from touching him.

Atem closed his door behind him and walked down the hall, stopping at Kaiba's door. Bakura was already there, looking like he'd just seen something that amused him greatly. Atem shot him a look and, without knocking, walked into the room.

"Oh, my…" He said, surprised to see Kaiba sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands. "What happened with you, princess?"

"Fuck." Was Kaiba's reply. Bakura jumped onto the small dark blue couch against the wall and started to laugh. Atem looked from Kaiba to him.

"He won't tell you, _your highness_." Bakura said in a sickening sweet tone.

"I'm going to pee on everything you love," Atem warned, and Bakura's grin only grew.

"Good thing I don't love anything," he replied.

"Oh, god. Fuck." Kaiba said again, drawing their attention back to him.

"Are you ok?" Atem asked. "Bottling up something? Want to cry on my manly bosom?"

Kaiba looked up at him. "I will punch you into the sun."

"Kaiba is so scary!" Bakura whined, reaching over to grab Atem and hug him like you would with a teddy bear. "Make him stop, 'Temy!"

"I'm going to bite you." Atem threatened. Bakura let go of Atem and laughed.

"If you bite me you better start taking off your fucking clothes. Just sayin'."

"If you ever say something like that to me again I will kill you in your sleep," Atem replied. "Just sayin'."

"Both of you just shut up," Kaiba snapped.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to go all king-of-the-angels on your ass?"

"Well…" Kaiba rubbed his forehead. "I followed Bakura and Marik to the human world. They smelt human scent and thought if someone could break the law, they could, too."

Atem shot a dark look to Bakura, who was suddenly looking at the ceiling all innocent like. "I'll deal with you later."

Kaiba shook his head. "Out of us four living here, I always thought it would be Marik to fuck things up. But it was actually you, then Bakura, and then Marik. Oh, god. I broke the law, too!" Kaiba looked at Atem. "What in the hell is wrong with us?"

"Wait, wait, _wait_." Bakura looked from Kaiba to Atem in disbelief. "Atem? Broke the law? But he's the _king_!"

"No freaking duh." Kaiba said that at the same time Atem muttered, "I never wanted to be."

"No…" Understanding came across Bakura's face, and he slowly got to his feet. "No way…so that human scent…was because of you? So there _is_ a human here?"

It was quite for a second, then Kaiba said, "No." Which wasn't technically a lie.

"No?" Someone asked, and they all looked to the doorway to see Marik standing there, only half of his body visible. "Then what's this?" he then stepped in, pulling a smaller figure behind him. Atem immediately grabbed Yugi's arm and yanked him away from Marik, lips curved into a snarl. Marik held up his hands and took a step back.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to him. Relax." Marik rolled his eyes. "And you really need to learn to stop lying, _sire_. There are punishments for being bad." He let his tongue creep out between his lips. "And I'd be glad to be the one to give the punishment, you know."

"He's not lying," Yugi said, pushing Atem's hand away and stepping forward. "Because I'm not really a human anymore."

"Oh, good." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Would you like to elaborate, please? Not all of us were blessed with your _superior_ knowledge."

Yugi's eyes narrowed, but he ignored the sarcasm. "I was dying, and Atem saved my life by giving me angel powers. I'm half angel."

"Great." Bakura groaned. "Atem fell in love with a smart-ass midget."

Yugi turned red and suddenly decided that his fingers were very interesting.  
"No…it's not…like that. He saved my life. I mean…"

"Oh, Bakura?" Atem asked, pasting on a cute smile.

"Yes?" Bakura asked with a smile just as fake.

"Would you mind coming over here so I can tie you up, swing you around, and send you flying?"

"Doesn't sound like a fun thing to do, so no." Bakura answered.

Atem looked to Marik. "Would you get me a harpoon, then?"

"Oh, no…you can't do that, Atem." Marik said seriously. "You'll leave physical evidence using a harpoon."

Bakura smirked. "Aren't you forgetting someone...?" He trailed off suggestively, his eyes snapping back to Yugi.

Atem shot him one last dirty look and then relaxed.  
"Yugi, this is Marik and Bakura. Don't get to close to them. They're psychotic."

"And proud," Marik said, giving an awfully creepy look (that involved widening his eyes and letting his tongue hang out of his mouth) at Atem.

"God. I've been kicked out of the conversation." Kaiba said suddenly.

"That's because you're no fun," Bakura answered.

"My point is, since I'm not in the conversation anymore, would you all shut the fuck up and get the fuck out?" Kaiba snapped. Atem just shrugged and pulled Yugi out the door with him.

As they left, they heard Bakura and Marik both say "No."


	10. At Jou's

"What the hell are _they_ doing here?" Jou demanded, pointing wildly at the other three shadow angels behind Atem and Yugi. Atem rubbed the back of his neck, already regretting that he'd agreed to come to Jou's house with Yugi to stay the night with all his friends. And of, course, once Bakura and Marik found out what he was planning, they decided they were just going to follow him to Jou's. Kaiba also tagged along, but why he did Atem didn't know. And he didn't really want to know.

"Um, well…" Atem gave Jou an apologetic glance. "I'll just keep it simple. They're crazy stalkers who just followed me. I've never met them before in my life." He ignored the protests coming from Bakura and Marik.

"Jou, I'm sorry." Yugi jumped in. "They wouldn't take no for an answer."

Jou gave a long sigh and looked at the group. "Fine. They better not break anything or kill anyone." He then looked to Kaiba. "And I swear to _god, _if you call me 'mutt' I will tear your head off and rip your heart up through you throat." Kaiba only laughed, causing Jou to bristle. Yugi gave Jou a confused look and mouthed, "Mutt?" which Jou pointedly ignored.

"Let's play Truth or Dare and start this thing off right!" Marik shouted, walking inside and sitting down on the couch. To Yugi's surprise, Malik went up to him and sat on his lap. "I go first, I called it." Marik continued.

"Yami…please don't tell me…" Yugi shook his head just slightly, finallyunderstand what was going on. "When they went to the human world they met Jou, Malik, and Ryou, didn't they?"

"You shouldn't ask me if you don't want to be told." Was all Atem said as he closed the door behind them and stepped into the living room. Yugi gave a low groan, knowing that Atem's response meant yes.

"I'll play if Kaiba isn't afraid to do dares." Jou said, pointing over his shoulder at Kaiba with his thumb.

"No way does Marik go first!" Bakura snapped. "_I_ want to go first. And I'd also like to play a couple rounds _before _someone is sent to the hospital."

"I don't think it's such a great idea to play Truth or Dare with this group…" Yugi muttered lowly, but everyone had heard him. So he shrugged and continued, "I don't want to play. I'll sit this game out."

"You've got to be kidding me." Bakura scoffed. "What a wimp."

"Whatever," Marik shrugged. "Okay, I pick…"

"You're not going first." Bakura interrupted.

"But I called it." Marik protested.

"_Oh, my god_." Atem snapped. "Shut up. I'll go first, you stupid, immature—" He cut off and growled in frustration. "Jou!"

Jou jumped. "Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh, we're starting?" Jou paused. He didn't really want to say dare, but at the same time, he didn't want to look like a big sissy in front of Kaiba. Finally, he picked, "Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to proclaim your undying love for Kaiba." Atem stated, crossing his arms.

"I changed my mind. Give me truth!" Jou quickly said, his face slightly changing color.

"No."

"Aw, fuck." Jou gritted his teeth. "I'll get back at you for this…"

"Challenge accepted." Atem replied a bit too triumphantly. It was quite for another moment.

"Kaiba," Jou suddenly said, not even looking at the said man. Kaiba's eyes snapped over to him. "I love you. I will always love you. This really—_really_—short time we spent together has made me feel so happy. Even when I die, my love for you will still live on. My love is like…like Stride chewin' gum. They say it never loses it's flavor, although I have no idea if it does or not, cause I haven tried it." Jou tilted his chin up. "Have you tried it? I want to, but I never really got the chance to go to the store and—" Atem cleared his throat at Jou "—huh? Oh! Right. Well…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you so much, Kaiba. Uh…the end."

By now Yugi was laughing out loud. "I-I'm sorry. But that was just so awkward that it was funny."

"Watch it." Jou warned him. "Atem. Truth or dare."

"Dare, Mr. Kaiba Lover."

"I dare you to streak."

Atem's grin left him.  
"Do what now?"

"Streak. You know, the act of runnin' around nude in a public place." Jou clarified. "Oh, and you have to recite the 50 states in alphabetical order as you do." There was a sudden snort from Bakura. "C'mon, Atem. You got ta do it." Jou said. Atem let out a long phrase that included the word _'hell'_ and Jou's _'mother'_ and something about _'right up his ass'_.

Yugi quickly looked away as Atem stood up and started to strip off his shirt. He tried not to think about how Atem was getting naked just a couple feet from him. It was too awkward, too weird. He heard the door open and then slam close. Everyone—even Yugi, who couldn't contain his curiosity—went to the window to watch the dare unfold. Atem was facing the street, and Yugi felt his face go hot when he saw the curve of Atem's surprisingly sexy backside. He forced his eyes to focus on the back of Atem's head instead.

"Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California…" Atem started singing loudly as he ran down the street. He was going so fast, he almost looked like a blur. "…Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky…" He made it to the end of the street and turned on his heel. "…Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska…" He ran by an old lady standing out side her house. She gave a little gasp of surprise and he kept his head down, still reciting. "…New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio…" He sped up Jou's driveway. "Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington…" He threw himself inside. "West Virginia, Wisconsin, Wyoming!"

As soon as the door closed, Atem leaned back against it and sank to the floor, breathing hard as he tried to pull down his shirt to cover himself—which he had left on during the run because of his wings. Yugi quickly ran to the closet and pulled out a towel. He then came back and bravely handed it to Atem, keeping his eyes on Atem's face only. His heart leapt up to his throat when he saw the miserable, flushed, embarrassed expression Atem was wearing as he took the towel. Yugi felt a strong pang of sympathy for him.

"I think that old lady is dead." Marik gasped through his laughter. Everyone was bent over in amusement. Bakura had to lean on Ryou's shoulder to keep himself upright. Atem's skin became darker and he placed his hand over his eyes.

"Jou wins the award for the best dare _ever_!" Malik gasped, tears streaming down his face as he grabbed at his sides.

"Last time I checked streaking meant no shirt," Jou said, trying and failing to give Atem a stern look around his amusement.

"I have a…a scar on my back." Atem lied. "I'd rather not…"

"Fine, fine." Jou said, accepting it.

"Oh, god." Atem muttered. "Bakura and Marik will _never_ let me live this down." Yugi reached over and placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. He was the only one not going crazy with laughter. Atem gave him a grateful look before asking the room at large, "Who's next? I can't go again." Yugi got up and went to get Atem's clothes.

"I say Yugi has to go next." Kaiba suggested.

"I second that!" Marik said.

"I third it!" Malik smiled. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Yugi almost dropped the clothing in his arms. "But - I'm not playing—"

"Don't be such a pussy." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Ew." Yugi winced as he handed Atem his clothes. "Do you have to be so vulgar? That word is just…disgusting."

"Every time I heard the word 'pussy' I think of a cat." Ryou suddenly said, and everyone looked to him. "So then I start smiling because I picture a cat between a girl's legs. Then I wonder if the cat is fuzzy." His smile fell a little. "But then I get grossed out, because it kind of sounds like I just wondered if their vagina was hairy."

"…da fuck?" Jou asked, and Ryou turned red, just now realizing that he said all of that out loud. A weird silence fell over the group.

"Right. Anyway." Kaiba looked at Yugi. "Your turn."

"I don't even know who to ask." Yugi protested.

"Just ask Marik. He'll do anything." Bakura said, waving a limp hand.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Yugi looked to Marik. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, baby!" Marik grinned. Yugi was silent for the longest time. He tapped his chin, in deep thought. Malik felt like he was going to go insane. "Oh, hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Yugi frowned. "It's no good. I can't think of any."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Atem asked with a smirk, and Yugi looked over to him (glad to see that Atem was dressed now, he might add) and nodded. Atem grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him down so he could whisper into his ear.

"Mhm…sure…" Yugi's face shifted into disbelief, then rejection. He leaned away from Atem and shook his head. "No. No way."

"Please?" Atem asked, a small pout settling on his lips. Yugi bit his lip and then sighed.

"All right." He looked up at Jou. "I need ice."

"Got it." Jou nodded, and he stepped into the kitchen.

"What for?" Marik wondered out loud, his eyes narrowing slightly at Atem.

"You'll see." Atem said vaguely as Jou came back with an ice cube tray, which Yugi took.

"'Kay. Your dare is to put two of these under your shirt, over your nipples, and go talk to the same old lady Atem just flashed." Yugi explained. "You also have to say random shit, and you have to stay out there until they either fall or melt."

"How awesome." Marik was actually smiling. He took two ice cubes from Yugi and stuck them under his shirt, tying the back in a knot so it was tighter so they would stay. "Watch and learn, ladies." He instructed the group before he walked outside. He made his way to the lady, who now had an older man with her. Everyone stood outside to watch, and Marik made sure to speak loudly so they could hear.

"Hello, mommy!" Marik said. "I have some really cold nipples." The couple looked completely shocked. "But it's a shame…they're shrinking." Marik looked down to his chest sadly. "Why do these things keep happening to me?" Suddenly he smiled. "You want to see something cool?"

The couple didn't answer. The man was now trying to get himself and the woman inside. Marik stuck out his tongue and wiggled it like a snake. Yugi's eyebrows came together at the bizarre sight. There was something seriously wrong with that guy. How his tounge was so dexterious, Yugi would never know - and he didn't _want_ to know.

"Oh, hey. Wait." Marik grabbed the lady's arm, stopping them from leaving. "Would you to please tell me what this 'sex' stuff is? I asked some people and they told me to touch myself to find out. And when I did, my urine turned white!" One of the ice cubes slipped and fell to the ground, breaking in half. Marik stared at it. "Oh…would you look at that. My nipple fell off." He was silent, then, "Oh my god! My nipple just fell off! It just fucking fell off! It's the apocalypse!" Marik let out an eerie wail and ran back to the house.

"I'm so _proud!_" Malik said as he laughed. He hugged Marik and hung on him.

"Thank you, kitten." Marik smirked as everyone went back inside. Malik turned pink.

"Geez." Kaiba shot them a look. "If they start humping each other, I'm leaving."

"Agreed." Jou added. "There shall be no humpin' in my house."

"I guess it's my turn now." Marik started, sitting on the couch.

"Keep it clean," Atem warned.

"Fun sucker." Marik muttered, but didn't argue. "Bakura. I choose you!"

"Well, well," Bakura mused. "Are we quoting cartoons now?"

"Your dare, if you choose to accept it—"

"Of course I do."

"—is to only speak _Pokemon_. For the duration of this game."

"…What?"

"Pokemon. You can only speak the Pokemon language." Marik smirked darkly. And he leaned forward, cupping his hand around his ear. "Huh? Well? What do you say, Kura?"

"…Pikachu." Bakura muttered. Ryou let out a small giggle. "Don't laugh at—uh—Eevee!" Bakura corrected himself. Everybody just watched him.

"So you're actually going to do it?" Atem asked. "Like…for real?" Bakura only nodded.

"What was that?" Marik asked sweetly. "I'm afraid I couldn't hear you."

"Pidgety—fucking—Sandslash!" Bakura snapped. Everyone laughed.

"How do you know all the names of the Pokemon, anyway?" Kaiba joked. Bakura let out a frustrated growl and smacked Marik upside the head.

"Um…wait." Yugi held up his hand and everyone turned to him. "How is Bakura going to ask truth or dare if he can only speak Pokemon language?" The room fell into total silence.

"Marik, you are the dumbest person to walk this planet." Kaiba said.

"…Oh, god." Marik looked shocked. "I didn't think about that. But, of course, Atem would never have approved my _original_ dare…"

Even thought he told himself he didn't want to know, Atem asked, "Which was what?"

"It involved a knife, toilet paper, and a helpless soul." Malik replied, counting on his fingers with a now thoughtful expression.

"Are you just kidding, or are you serious?" Jou asked, eyes wide.

"Serious. Deadly serious, you might say." Marik smirked. All the sane people looked at each other warily. What on earth could Marik have been planning?

"I have an idea!" Malik suddenly said, breaking the tense silence. He leaned over to Ryou and whispered in his ear.

"Malik, we can't do that. It's not our house." Ryou shook his head.

"Sure we can! Jou won't mind. Follow me." Malik grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him through a door that Yugi knew led to the kitchen. Everybody stared after them, curious, except for Yugi. He had a pretty certain idea of what they were planning. Yugi quietly scooted over so he was next to Atem and whispered while everyone was preoccupied.

"Atem, you might want to find a shelter. Like behind the couch. I think they're going to—"

"Food fight!"Malik yelled as he and Ryou came bursting back in with their arms full of food. Atem looked up in time to see a mashed up banana flying at his face. Before it could find its target, though, a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to the right and behind the couch. The banana flew past his head. Atem's eyes found the hand, and traveled up the connected arm till he saw two amethyst eyes.

"Yugi, how did you know—thank you for—"

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said as he leaned over Atem's lap, reaching for another part of food that had landed next to them. His hip brushed against Atem's stomach, and Atem jerked back a little at the sudden, innocent touch, his heart giving an odd twist. Yugi didn't notice and sat back up. "What ever food comes over here, roll it up and throw it back." Yugi said as he quickly leapt up from his position, threw something, then ducked back down. Atem heard a 'ew!' come from Kaiba.

Atem was surprised. He'd never done something like this before. Carefully, he peeked around the couch and saw that everybody had gotten into teams. Bakura and Malik had knocked the coffee table over and were hunched behind it, grabbing a stray pieces of food and flinging it over to Marik and Ryou, who were hiding behind the open kitchen door. Kaiba and Jou were in the middle of the living room, covered in egg, banana, bread, and who knows what else. It looked like they hadn't found a cover in time, and now they were dirty and vulnerable. Jou tried to duck, but he bumped into Kaiba as another part of banana hit his face.

Before he could even realize it was coming at him, an orange hit Atem in the forehead. "Ow…Don't be throwing hard things that can injure me, you idiot!" He yelled at Bakura.

"Oh, yeah! I got Atem! Oh—shit! I meant Vulpix!" Bakura quickly tried to correct himself. Atem picked up the fallen orange and got back behind the couch.

"I'm pretty sure we're not playin' that anymore," Jou said, tossing some unknown food item to Ryou. "The dare is over."

"Atem," Yugi said in a low voice, moving closer to Atem. He watched as Atem peeled the orange. "You're supposed to throw it, not eat it. If you're hungry I can go get you something."

Atem only gave him a brief smile.  
"Tell me; what is on the inside of an orange?"

"Uh…the main fruit part that we eat?"

"Exactly."

"What?"

Atem's smile was back, and it stayed this time. "Just watch." He finished peeling the orange and broke a piece of the fruit off. "See? I turned one hard fruit into extra ammo."

"I see that." Yugi nodded approvingly. Atem gave him half.

"Watch this." Atem told Yugi, and then he stood up.

"That's pretty stupid, Atem!" Marik said tauntingly. "You might get hit." Atem gave a feral grin and flung a piece of orange at him. It hit Bakura on the cheek, and stuck there.

"What did you do to this orange?" Bakura asked as Marik peeled it off of his cheek. The both gaped at it.

"He murdered it!" Marik finally cried out. Then—before Atem could retort—there was a soft, mush sound and everybody stopped throwing and looked over to the couch. Atem blinked, then realized that they were not looking at him, but next to him. He looked over and saw Yugi. Whose face was covered in frosting.

To his surprise, Yugi laughed. "Where did the cake come from?" He demanded, managing to look both surprised, annoyed, and amused at once. He wiped some frosting off with his finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oh no!" Ryou whined. "Malik! I told you not to throw that! It was for Yugi!"

"For me?" Yugi asked, wiping frosting off of his face.

"A late birthday cake," Ryou said, looking ashamed. "Since we didn't get to celebrate it..."

"Well…It's really good." Yugi stuck another finger-full in his mouth and smiled to his friend. Atem swiped his finger along Yugi's cheek, collecting some frosting, and tried it himself.

"That is good." He said. He hadn't had cake in years. The food fight was suddenly abandoned as everybody stampeded over to the two. Yugi stepped back and held up his hands.

"Guys! Stop trying to eat me." He protested.

"Atem got to!" Malik pouted. What skin on Yugi that wasn't covered in frosting turned pink.

"That's—it's not like he was—" He shook his head. "He did that before I could tell him not to, so…" He shook his hand to fling some of the frosting off of it—and also to do something to distract himself. "I got to go clean my face." He finally muttered, and headed down the hall. Atem watched him leave before he turned back to the group.

"_Behave_," He said to Marik and Bakura before he followed Yugi. He knocked on the bathroom door and listened as the water turned off. Then Yugi came out with a wet, but now clean face, which he was drying off with a towel. He blinked at Atem, surprised.

"What did you follow me here for?" Yugi asked curiously. Atem opened his mouth and then closed it. What a good question.

"Are you ok, Yugi?" Atem settled on saying.

"Fine. I just got hit in the face with a cake, but it's ok." Yugi grinned. They were quiet for a while.

"Atem?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that you left them all downstairs—alone—right?"

"Yeah. Not very smart now that I think about it."

"No, that wasn't." Yugi agreed. They were quiet for another moment, then, "Atem. Why are you holding my hand?

"What?" Atem immediately let go of Yugi's hand, not even aware that he'd grabbed it. When did he…? He looked away from Yugi's eyes. "No reason."

"…Really." It wasn't a question. Just a quiet statement. Yugi shifted his weight onto his other foot, trying to stop the slow burn from reaching his face. He wished he hadn't said anything about it. Atem's hand had been reassuring and comforting…and above all, it had been warm. Yugi looked at the ground, deciding not to dwell on what all of this meant between them. Finally, though, Atem couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Yugi…you know I—"

Before anything else was said, there was a loud shatter from downstairs, and they both jumped and jerked further away from each other like they'd been caught stealing. Yugi looked back to Atem as he looked to Yugi. They stood in more silence, trying to figure out what had just changed. Before, their silences were comfortable, and neither one had to fill it. But now…this quiet…it was unbearable. Yugi felt like he had to say _some_thing to fill the void.

"Um, I guess we better go see what happened." He suggested. Atem nodded and followed silently as Yugi led the way downstairs. For some reason, it felt like tonight was going to be a long night.


	11. Realizing

Atem and Ryou were—sadly—the only non-drunks by three in the morning. The whole night had dragged by slowly, just like Atem had thought. Not only was he now so hyper-aware of where Yugi was and what Yugi was doing, but Marik had decided to spike every drink Yugi had without anyone realizing, and therefore Atem now had a drunk half angel to deal with. What tipped him off at first that Yugi was becoming drunk? Before, every time he had touched Yugi – or when Yugi touched him – it wasn't a big deal; just something that seemed to come so naturally between the two. But now it was like Yugi was purposely trying to push the boundaries – and push Atem further and further into confusion as he tried to figure out what this feeling was. This feeling that had started stirring in him ever since they met. Atem didn't know how long he could handle it all. He thought being king was hard, but this…this was unbearable. He wasn't used to having someone around and worrying about him.

But one thing he was certain: he was going to kill Marik later.

As if he was summoned by Atem's thoughts, Yugi stumbled over his feet as he made his way to Atem. His face was bright and flushed from the alcohol—which had also removed all thoughts of Saguaro from his mind as well. Atem supposed he should at least be happy about that part. Without a word, Yugi took Atem's hand with a smile.

"Why are ya always so warm?" Yugi asked as he threaded their fingers together. Atem looked away and didn't answer – and he didn't let go of that pale hand in his either. The funny things was, Atem had been wondering the same thing just before Yugi said it.

"Ya know wha?" Jou suddenly said a bit loudly—like he was talking to someone in another room—his slurring plus his accent making it hard to understand him. Atem looked at him—and couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's position on Kaiba's lap. He hoped Jou and Kaiba remembered this tomorrow, because he would have fun taunting Kaiba.

"No, I don't." Atem said. "But I'm sure it's stupid, so lay it on me."

"We neva finished our game." Jou continued as if Atem hadn't said a single word.

"What game?" Malik, the lesser of the drunks, asked.

"Oh, yeah." Kaiba chuckled—sounding so clear that Atem wondered if he was really even drunk—and he wrapped his arm around Jou's waist. "It was Bakura's turn, wasn't it?"

"What game?" Malik asked impatiently.

"Truth or Dare." Marik clarified, leaning over and licking the side of Malik's face, who giggled at the gesture while Atem felt like gagging. He didn't want to see Marik getting vulgar with Yugi's closest friend. That was just too much.

"Wait. What?" Atem was nearly to his breaking point. "You people are _drunk, _and you want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Let 'em have their fun!" Yugi said with a small pout. He suddenly swayed and landed against Atem, who wasn't braced for the impact. He fell, and Yugi fell on top of him, his face buried in his chest.

"How cute," Kaiba remarked in a snide tone. Atem glared daggers at him.

"It's Marik's turn?" Jou asked, not paying attention to them.

"No, Bakura." Malik answered.

Yugi shifted a little, but didn't get up. Atem sat up halfway, using his elbows to prop him up. "Yugi, please get off of me." He said in a quite but tight tone. He tried not to think about how Yugi felt against him like this. Just all warm and smooth and soft. He felt no different than he had when Atem first met him, but being so close to Yugi was doing weird things to his heart. And he couldn't understand why - of all times - he was noticing it now.

"No. I'm comfortable." Yugi answered, letting out a long breath. "And _sleepy_…"

"Yuuugi!" Bakura sang. Atem looked to him, wondering what Bakura could possible want with Yugi. "Truth or dare?"

Yugi was quiet for so long that Atem thought that maybe he had fallen asleep. But then a soft voice said against his chest, "Truth." and Atem gave an inward sigh, secretly glad that Yugi wasn't drunk enough to pick dare. He didn't even want to think about what kind of thing Bakura would make Yugi do.

"You're no fun…" Bakura groaned. "Ok, fine. What would you do if Atem kissed y—"

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped before Atem could say anything. He was shooting a dark look to the shadow angel with his hands upon his hips. He looked angry and upset at once.

"What I do?" Bakura whined, defensive.

"There are some things you should and shouldn't say. Do well to remember that." Ryou informed him sharply. "Now lay down and go to sleep, because it's, like, three-thirty in the morning and I'm getting a headache because of you drunken retards."

Bakura scowled. "I am _not_ drunk."

"That's what every drunk man says." Ryou muttered, rubbing his temple. Kaiba and Jou weren't even paying attention anymore; they were far too busy making out—which was going to stop soon because Jou was falling asleep. Malik was trying to support a super drunk Marik, who was too heavy for him, so they both fell to the ground. Malik sighed and watched as Marik's eyelids drooped.

And, in all the chaos, Yugi had fallen asleep. With a sigh, Atem struggled against Yugi's weight so he could sit up. Then he carefully got his arms under Yugi, picked him up bridal style, and looked to Ryou.

"I'm going to put Yugi to bed." He said. "When they fall asleep…" he looked around the room at all the drunks. "You know what? Just leave them on the floor. It serves them right."

Ryou gave a small nod and sank into a chair, exhaustion etched into his face. Atem winced in sympathy before he turned and walked down the hallway. He supposed this was his fault as well. If he'd tried harder to keep Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik home, none of this would've happened. As Atem went down the hall, he only had to open two doors before he found a bedroom that just screamed "Jou". Carefully, Atem set Yugi on the bed and covered him with the green sheet, trying to keep as quiet as he could. When he was sure Yugi would be comfortable, he turned to leave.

And he would've, too, if not for a hand that reached out and grabbed the edge of his shirt. Atem stopped and looked back around. Yugi stared back steadily and whispered three words that Atem could never—would never—ignore.

"Don't leave me." He whispered, looking, just for a moment, like he did way before. Scared and so alone. "…Please."

With a bemused look, Atem disconnected Yugi's hand from his shirt before sitting on the floor next to the bed. He kept Yugi's hand, though, not worrying about why he did or what Yugi might think. He just wanted to have this moment before it was interrupted—because it seems like he was _always_ being interrupted.

"I won't," He said.

"You'll stay 'till I sleep?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes." He answered. Yugi gave a content smile as he closed his eyes again. Atem watched as, one by one, Yugi's muscles relaxed as he started to fall asleep. "I'm not going anywhere." Atem said in a softer tone. "I promise." He gripped Yugi's hand securely in his, his eyes never wavering from Yugi's face. Like he would ever be able to leave Yugi.

Yugi gave another slight smile. "I love you." He breathed. Atem was silent for a minute, holding his breath as Yugi finally drifted off to sleep.

In that moment, Atem felt himself love something—love someone—for the first time. He'd never felt it before, but somehow he knew this was different than the kind of feeling he would have for a friend—like Kaiba. It was…_more_. It was so strong that he knew he'd probably even let his kingdom fall before he let Yugi go, and that was saying much, since he'd always put the best interests of his realm first even though he hated the job.

He didn't know _how_ he'd developed these feelings in a short time span, and he didn't fully understand _why_ it was Yugi—or even why, after all these long years, he was just now gripping the concept of love. He supposed he didn't have to know how or why, though. All he really knew was that Yugi was here and with him, and he wouldn't let Yugi go. He would always be by Yugi's side to help him move forward and fix the broken glass that was his life, shard by jagged shard, for as long as Yugi needed him - wheather it was as a friend or more.

But also in that moment, he experienced what it was like to have his heart break in half. Because now that he knew love, knew what it felt like; he was certain that his meaning and Yugi's meaning of love were two completely different things. While Atem was falling _in_ love, Yugi's term was simply platonic—meant for a friend.

And that was the hardest thing that the king ever had to learn.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to three things. First, he was back home—Atem's home. As the sun's light streamed in from the open balcony, he knew that somehow and in someway, Atem had gotten them back. He didn't know how to feel about that. He was glad to be back where he didn't have to hide who he was,but he was embarrassed that Atem (most likely) had to carry him home. And he was a little sad that he never got to say goodbye to his friends.

Second thing he realized was that he had a really horrible headache. So bad that he felt like he was going to hurl. The light was too bright, and his stomach felt twisted. He also couldn't remember anything from last night after the midnight mark. Perhaps that was when he'd fallen asleep. But he couldn't remember feeling tired. He could remember everything until then, but after there was nothing. Like a wall was blocking him out of his own mind.

And lastly, when he looked over to the right, he saw Atem sitting on the floor, his hand around Yugi's and his head on the edge of the bed, asleep. At least, Yugi was sure he was asleep as he watched Atem's back rise and fall slowly and steadily. It was interesting seeing Atem like this—so relaxed and unguarded. Him without that in-control mask he usually wore just made him all the more handsome. Atem suddenly took in a deep breath, and then let it out, his hand twitching and his head slipping closer to the edge of the bed.

Yugi blanched as he made to sit up, and a familiar burning feeling crept up his throat. Ripping his hand out of Atem's, he covered his mouth and jumped from the bed, almost tripping as the room gave a nasty spin. Not even stopping to apologize to Atem—who was probably just rudely awakened—he tore out of the room and ran straight into the bathroom, glad that the door had been left open. If it had been closed, Yugi wasn't sure he would've made it to the toilet in time. He immediately dropped to his knees and heaved over the bowl violently.

He brought one shaky hand up to wipe his bottom lip, and then he flushed the toilet. Then he scooted back till he was leaning against the wall. He didn't want to get up and go back to the room. He was too afraid that the room would keep spinning, and then he would need to vomit again. He let his eyes close and he tried to relax and not think about the pounding in his head. He couldn't even muster up the courage to stand up to get some painkillers from the cabinet.

He didn't have to, though. So softly, someone placed two pills in his hand and closed his fingers around them. When Yugi opened his eyes, he saw Atem staring back, holding out a glass of water. To tired and weak to say thank you, Yugi took the glass and tossed back the pills. He prayed they were fast acting and that they would stay down. Atem surrounded Yugi's hands in his in a comforting gesture, and Yugi gave him a trembling smile in return.

"So let me guess," Yugi said, letting his head rest against the wall. "Somebody spiked my soda." It was the only logical thing he could come up with that fit all his symptoms.

"Mhm." Came the curt reply, and Yugi could tell Atem wasn't happy. Yugi wasn't either, for that matter. He'd always sworn off alcohol—especially after he'd seen what it did to Saguaro. His friends knew that, and they would _never_ have done something like this to him. Yugi seriously doubted Kaiba would, too—something like that was too immature for him. So it was probably Bakura or Marik.

"Just wait till I get my hands on—" Yugi cut off and swallowed hardly as some bile rose up again. But he pushed it down and resisted like a champ. It was a while till he spoke again. "What was I like?" He asked quietly. He'd never forgive himself if he—

"You're not like your father, Yugi." Atem said, as if reading Yugi's thoughts. Yugi recoiled a bit, but stayed silent, because he knew there was more. "Actually," Atem continued, "you are quite opposite. If anything you are much happier and clingy when drunk."

"…I guess that's good." Yugi allowed. He must've not done anything outrageous, because Atem would've told him if he had. "Was I the only one blessed with a hangover, or are there others joining me?"

"Marik, Jou, and Kaiba were drunk." Atem answered. "So was Malik, but he wasn't really drunk…more like buzzed."

"Well…at least Ryou got lucky." Yugi said. "And you." He felt his pride for Atem grow after hearing that he didn't drink. That meant more than anyone could ever know to Yugi.

"They said bye, by the way," Atem added. "You were still asleep when we left, and we all agreed it would've been pretty stupid to wake you—especially when we knew you'd be like…well, like this." He nodded at Yugi.

"Shame I didn't get to say bye back." Yugi shook his head sadly, and then groaned. "Oh, god, my head hurts. Son of a bitch."

"It must be hurting for you to talk like that," Atem said, unable to resist saying the comment. One looked from Yugi and he sombered up a little more. "I'm sorry."

"Not like it's your fault," Yugi said darkly, thinking of Marik and Bakura. Wondering if one had done this, or if they had conspired together.

"…I could've stopped Marik." Atem finally mumbled. "I should've known he was up to something. Being good is impossible for him."

"He probably would've done it anyway."

"Probably," Atem relented.

"And I didn't do or say anything stupid, right?"

Atem laughed a little. "No."

"That's…good." Yugi said. He thought he saw Atem look uncomfortable for a second there, but it was so fast that he wasn't sure. He watched Atem, but all that was there was the normal look he usually had, with the exception of light bags under his eyes and looking a little worn. "You look tired." Yugi finally commented, using his index finger to touch under Atem's left eye carefully. "Were you on the floor the whole time I slept?"

"Do you fell well enough to get back?" Atem asked, ignoring the question—to Yugi's surprise. Atem had never ignored something he'd asked. Atem always answered. It made Yugi take another closer look at Atem, who turned his face away from the gaze. There was something definitely different. Yugi just didn't know what.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. He was about to place his hand on Atem's shoulder, but then he thought better of it. Something told him physical contact wasn't going to help.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Atem wondered quietly.

"No. I wouldn't."

"Then no." A great sigh blew past his lips and he smiled. "But it is nothing you need to worry about." Yugi frowned, catching onto Atem's tone, but said nothing. When Atem was ready to tell him, he would. There was no point trying to force it out of him. So, Yugi kept his tongue in check and closed his eyes again, praying to whatever higher power—if there was one—that this hangover would pass by quickly.

When he opened his eyes again, he was back in bed, the sheet tucked around him. He didn't remember falling asleep on the cold tile of the bathroom, but he supposed that was the only explanation. He sat up slowly - like an old man - and risked a glance outside. The sun was past its halfway mark, making its way back into the horizon. He must've been asleep for at least four hours. He didn't feel like puking anymore, and his headache was more of a light pang now. He didn't know if it would stay that way, but he hoped it did. He hated to puke—especially in front of people. Just thinking about how Atem saw him dangling over that toilet made Yugi cringe.

With a slight groan, he forced himself to get out of the too comfy bed and walk across the room. Rubbing his eye, he opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. It was empty, but he was sure everyone was probably in the living room or kitchen. After another thought, Yugi shot down the kitchen idea. There was no way the others would be feeling up to eating while they were hungover. Even Yugi didn't want to eat; though he hadn't had anything solid in his stomach since early last night.

"Atem…?" He called softly, just in case he was close. Only the silence greeted him back. So he stepped out of the room completely and made his way downstairs. When he got to the bottom, he almost laughed at the sight he got to see. Bakura and Marik were both slumped on the couch, looking sick and annoyed. Each had a rather large glass in front of them. Good. Serves them right for drinking—and serves Marik right for what he did.

"Yo, midget." Bakura said with a smirk, his hangover not hindering his ability to insult. Yugi bristled and scowled, but chose not to respond to the comment—because he knew he'd never win an insult fight against Bakura.

"Have you seen Atem?" He asked instead.

"Maybe." Bakura answered with a wicked shrug.

"God, Bakura. Can you just answer the questi—"

"He's in the kitchen!" Marik interrupted suddenly, now holding his head. "God, your voice is so fucking loud."

"Why aren't you all hungover?" Bakura asked, ignoring his friend. "You were pretty trashed, too."

"Ah, yes. I have Marik to thank for that, don't I?" Yugi said coldly. "I love throwing up as soon as I awake."

"Don't start getting all pissy." Marik snapped. "Atem already ripped me a new one for that." He winced. "I got the headache and bruises to prove it."

"Good." Yugi said, and he turned on his heel toward the kitchen. "Atem?" He asked as he stepped through the door.

"You just missed him." Kaiba informed from his spot at the table, a plate of eggs in front of him. What a guy. Yugi was surprised he could even eat. Wasn't Kaiba afraid he'd just hurl it right back up? Kaiba scooped some food into his mouth. Obviously not. "Actually," he went on thoughtfully, "he might have been going upstairs to check on you. Or, if we're lucky, maybe he decided to do some work for a change."

"I see. I should go find him, then." Yugi sighed and went to leave, but Kaiba stopped him.

"Wait, Yugi." Kaiba started, and Yugi looked at him expectantly. "About last night…Atem said that I kissed Jou. Is that really true?"

"Sorry, Kaiba. I wouldn't know." Yugi gave a slight smile, but was unsure whether he was happy or not to hear that Jou and Kaiba had something going on. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to get wrapped up in all this mayhem. "What if you did anyway? Unless you're just playing with him. In that case I—"

"Relax, Yugi. I have no intention of luring Jou in under false pretenses or just to use him for my amusement. I'm not twisted like Marik." Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's just…I'm certain he hates me."

"Only because you're mean to him."

"Not really." Kaiba shrugged. "Okay, yeah, I joke around and call him a mutt. But he's just so much fun to tease." Yugi shook his head. Were all shadow angels so…stubborn?

"Hold on. Do you love Jou?"

"Do you love Atem?" Kaiba countered instantly, and Yugi actually took a step back, startled. His face started to flame, and before he could reply, Kaiba shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I'm not good at expressing many emotions, so…" He waved a limp wrist. "Go find Atem. He'll wonder where you went."

"Um, Kaiba…if you _do_ like Jou…" Yugi paused for a second. "Maybe you should try being nicer and not such an…"

"Asshole?" Kaiba guessed.

"Well…yeah."

"I kind of wish I could remember it," Kaiba mused, and Yugi got the feeling that Kaiba wasn't talking directly to him anymore. He took that as his cue and he left the kitchen, bee-lining straight to the stairs. When he got to the top, a door in front of him suddenly opened and he walked straight into someone.

"Ouch." Yugi took a step back to collect himself.

"Oh, Yugi." Atem blinked at the other, surprised. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was." Yugi answered. He chewed the side of his bottom lip thoughtfully, and his eyes caught on to a stray, wayward black feather on Atem's wings. Yugi reached around Atem and fixed it gently so it was aligned with the others. "Were you out flying?"

"It relieves stress." Atem said with a shrug, and he stepped back from Yugi so they had distance between them again. Yugi noticed the movement, but tried not to dwell on it. Closeness had never been an issue with them before. Something was obviously bothering Atem.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Yugi asked, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. But he couldn't help it—flying was his new favorite pastime. There was something so freeing about gliding on the air.

"You were asleep."

"Oh, yeah." Yugi glanced at Atem's wings again, and he ached for the feel of the air under his own. "You know, your wings are really beautiful—" He slammed his hand over his mouth, unable to believe he'd just said something like that out loud.

Atem was quiet for a moment, then, "Why do you like my wings so much?

Yugi turned pink. "I—why do you ask?"

Atem gave a small, familiar pout. "That's not fair. You can't answer my question with another question."

"Sorry." Yugi laughed. "But what's not to like?"

"They're _black_." Atem said, making the word sound like a disease.

"Not exactly." Yugi took one of Atem's wings carefully and showed Atem. "See? They got this neatest greenish-blue shine to them in the light—like a crow's feathers." Yugi gave a small frown. "Now you want plain? Look at me. Mine are just white."

"And soft like your skin." Atem said, and, like Yugi had done earlier, he covered his mouth with his hand, as if just now realizing what he'd said. Yugi looked away from Atem at the compliment and his insides warmed. "I mean—just—you know. Soft and warm and cuddly—" Atem cut off again, realizing that he was just making it worse. "Just kill me now." He finally managed, and Yugi laughed nervously, only to trail away and let his eyes flicker back to Atem. To his surprise, he saw that Atem was actually blushing.

Atem's eyes shifted to Yugi, and they both gave a little start when their eyes connected. But neither looked away. There was some kind of string keeping them together, and Yugi was afraid it would hurt to look away. He was sure his face was totally red now. He could feel the heat not just in his skin, but deep inside himself—to his very core. Suddenly he remembered that first day they were together. That first connection to each other. That first real conversation. That accidental first kiss.

Oh, man. That kiss...

Yugi was leaning forward, inhaling deeply. Everything, for the first time, seemed totally right. For once he wasn't scared or worried. Everything and anything was only Atem. His voice, his scent, his presence…it was swirling all around Yugi. It was too much for him to handle, and yet it was also just the right amount. He wondered if this was how it felt for everyone, or if it was just him. Maybe it was, but he would never know, because he couldn't just become another person and find out. And in this moment, he didn't want to be anyone else, because it was not at them Atem was looking so deeply—like he could see straight into their very soul. It was not them whose heart was accelerating. It was not them who were leaning over that gap. It was all Yugi, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Yugi didn't want to let the feeling—this strange bond with Atem—go. It was his lifeline. He looked at Atem's face; totally able to see beyond that brave mask Atem wore. This whole time…Atem had been the one by him, supporting him. He saved Yugi, gave him a place to stay, protected him, and gave him another chance at life. Atem breathed life into Yugi, and he wanted to give him something in return. He just didn't know what. He didn't have anything to give but his own heart. And, without Yugi even deciding to, that had already happened. He loved Atem, and, as he noticed Atem's face looming closer, their eyes still locked onto each other, Yugi thought that maybe, just maybe, Atem felt the same.

He hoped so. God, he really did.

"Yugi…" Atem's whisper cut through the silence. It was supposed to have had a sentence attached to it, but instead it came out as soft and endearing. The sound of his name coming from Atem sent a sudden thrill through Yugi. Atem hesitated, and tried again. "I…I'm…" It was no use. The right words just wouldn't come.

They didn't have to, because in that moment a phone in the room Atem had just exited rang, and they both jumped. Noticed how close they were. Stepped back. The eye contact – the moment – it was broken and gone, leaving them both to wonder what had just happened. Yugi pushed his bangs out of his face and stared at the floor.

"I'll get it," Yugi finally said softly, brushing past Atem and into the room. He picked the phone off the receiver. "Hello?" Yugi asked. Then, in the brief quite while the person on the other end answered, Yugi's face shifted into fear. "H…how did you get this number?" Atem was looking and Yugi now, curious. Yugi's expression became one of anger. "That's not going to work. Like I'm really going to come out and meet you—" He stopped. "…T-that's not true." He whispered. "I can't be. She would never—" He slammed the phone down and started pacing the room.

"Who was it?" Atem asked, but already suspecting the answer. "What happened?"

"Saguaro." Yugi shook his head and kept pacing. "He says he wants to meet me. He says he has my mom. But I know that's impossible." He bit his thumb. "Mom would never get close enough to him for that, and I would've felt it if something was wrong. I know it." Yugi stopped pacing and stood steadily, his look uncertain. "I have to go. Just in case."

"No." Atem shook his head. "I'm not letting you. It's got to be a trap. He's planning something underhanded to get to you." Atem's heart gave a sharp twist. He wouldn't let Yugi get hurt.

"I've got to end this." Yugi said, spreading out his hands. "All of this has to stop."

"I'll come with you, then."

For some reason, the thought of Atem so close to Saguaro made Yugi shudder. He shot a look at Atem and said, a bit loudly, "_No_. I don't need a babysitter."

"Good, because that's not the relationship I want to have with you!" Atem snapped back.

For so many long moments, Yugi couldn't think. His heart was suddenly beating so fast he was afraid it would take flight and leave him. Hearing Atem admit that the feelings and bond between them wasn't just all from Yugi's side did something to him. He tried to take a deep breath, to swallow, but the inside of his mouth felt like he'd been sucking on cotton. Finally, somehow, he forced himself to speak.

"What kind of relationship do you want?"

Now that everything was coming to a head, Atem decided he'd better just lay everything out and get the rejection over with. He stuck his hands into his pockets and tried—and failed—to smile. It felt like a barbell had taken up residence in his stomach.

"Come on, Yugi. I don't want to play this game." Atem muttered, but Yugi wouldn't give up. He crossed the floor till he was standing right in front of Atem. The thin air between them warming from their combined body heat.

"What do you want?" He repeated, softer, his eyes searching Atem's. Atem rocked back on his heels, then his hands came up and held Yugi's face between them tenderly. He was so close that Yugi could feel the feather-light touches of Atem's breath on his skin.

"You," Atem breathed, and the word brushed past Yugi's slightly parted lips. He sucked it inside him with his next inhalation, and then held in there—in his lungs, in his mouth. "Stay, Yugi. For me. Please stay."

Yugi gave a slight shake of his head. "I can't do that. I can't spend the rest of my life in this darkness, pretending that he's not out there. I meant what I said. This all has to end. I wish it wasn't like -" He was cut off abruptly as Atem lowered his mouth onto his. For a moment, everything seemed to freeze—the air, the birds calling outside, Yugi's heart. Even the world with its never ceasing bustle seemed to stop as it held its breath and watched them. Yugi's slight gasp of surprise was muffled by their joined lips.

One of Atem's hands slid from Yugi's face to his hair, fingers fisting in the terraces as Atem pulled back, and then kissed him again. Then again. And again. So many emotions were flooding through Yugi that he could barely process them as Atem's mouth moved against his. All Yugi knew was that he was warm—hot even. Kissing Atem was like swallowing the sun.

Yugi's arms came up, wrapping around Atem's neck to bring them closer. He smelled so good. Like spices and the fresh air after rainfall. Like love. Yugi pressed himself against him, wanting to savor every sensation of this kiss. Not wanting to forget one single detail. Because he knew this might be the last time he would kiss Atem. The last time he'd get to hold him. Because no matter how much he loved Atem, he knew that sooner or later Saguaro would definitely find him and he'd have to face his past.

Atem inhaled sharply, wrapping his other hand around Yugi's waist and bringing them even closer together. So close Yugi could bathe in the heat from him. The warmth lit him up from the inside, until there was nothing left but the two of them and that kiss. Yugi wanted to take everything he could get as their lips mashed and moved together. He wanted to lose himself in Atem's arm, to forget all the troubles in his life. If he could just satisfy his need, then maybe it would be easier for him to leave and do what he knew he had to, even though Atem would most likely be furious by it.

But it was impossible—this need was impossible to stop. Yugi would never be able to have enough. The hand tangled in Yugi's hair tilted his head back until he was completely open to the other. Atem's tongue glanced by Yugi's lower lip, then their tongues touched, and then Atem's swept in to explore the very essence of Yugi. And Yugi let Atem do it—he wanted Atem to. Yugi wound his own fingers up into that wicked, wonderful hair. He trembled as Atem's tongue pressed against his again.

Yugi was the first to break away and stagger back. His chest rose and fell raggedly as he tried to fill his lungs with air and regain his mind. He had so much to say, but nothing would come out, and Atem looked the same. There wasn't anything he could say to make this easier anyway. No matter how much he wanted to stay in the safety of Atem's arms, he had to get away. He couldn't let Atem be in danger. Trap or not, he had to meet Saguaro and end this. But how would he distract Atem?

As if it were an answer to his prayers, there was a sudden crash downstairs, shattering the silence between them. Atem looked toward the noise, and then back to Yugi. He was torn between what he should do as king and what he wanted to do as a person. Yugi gave him a slight smile and a nod.

"It's okay. Go on."

Atem hesitated for another minute—for what? To kiss Yugi again; to tell him something important?—before he gave a curt nod and stepped down the stairs quickly to investigate. Before hecould feel sad that this moment was over so quickly, Yugi jogged to the bedroom, putting his plan into action. He searched the desk for paper and a pen and wrote a letter, his handwriting sloppy in his rush. He folded it and signed Atem's name on it before placing it on the bed, where he was sure Atem would see it. He stopped for a second, the weight of the situation finally settling in. He could stop now. He could tear up that letter and stay. He could run downstairs and tell Atem exactly how he felt before the chance to do so was taken away for good.

Atem really was the best thing that had ever happened to him and because of that…Yugi couldn't let Atem be in danger. He knew there was very little chance that Saguaro actually had his mother, but he needed to go there and finish this. Mind set, Yugi grabbed a shirt and ran to the balcony. As he unfurled his wings and leaped off the ledge, he committed Atem's face into his memory, burning it there, so he would never forget—like that was even possible. The air seemed to open up and invite him in with a warm, uplifting gust. Like an old friend who was coming home.

"Goodbye, Atem." Yugi whispered, but he forced himself not to cry. Instead, he urged the wind to somehow get the words to Atem as he turned and pressed his wings down, ready to face the biggest challenge of his life.


	12. Trapped

The building was old and run down. Windows all up the five stories were cracked and broken, the front door with its dark paint peeling off the wood hung off rusty hinges. The grass was over grown, brown, and dying. Even the air around the old places felt tight and heavy with dark, sinister intentions. Simply put, it was abandoned, and it had been for what looked like many, many years. Definitely the kind of place Yugi Mutou would not have normally come to any other day.

It gave him the creeps. A chill raced down his spine, making goose bumps erupt and his hair stand on end. And the knowledge that he was going right into this place didn't make it any easier. He knew it was probably a trap. He knew he should turn back, fly away – get back to Atem as quickly as he could. But he didn't. For two reasons.

One, what if, and he admitted it was a long shot, but what if Saguaro really _did _have his mother? He couldn't just leave her here with him. And second, it didn't matter if Saguaro had his mother or not. This whole thing had to end. Saguaro would find him eventually, of that Yugi had no doubt. Yugi couldn't hide, and he was tired of running away. He wouldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him, no matter how stupid or noble that sounded. It's not that Yugi didn't trust that Atem and the rest could handle themselves, because he's seen Atem in action, and he knows he can. Yugi just didn't want to watch as they did. So he decided that this was it. He would end it himself.

He pushed the broken door aside a bit and peered into the darkness. Whether it was a trap or not, he would soon find out.

"H-hello?" Yugi heard the tremor in his voice, and he cleared his throat before trying again. "Hello?" Though his voice was small, it hit the walls and bounded back, echoing over and over loudly. He shivered and he looked around. The only light came from a dim, flickering light bulb in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Yugi." Saguaro said, seeming to be born from the shadows as he stepped forward. Yugi had an urge to ditch the plan. But he held firm and stood straight, nailing his father with a look. "Where's your friend?" Saguaro asked pleasantly, as if they were just discussing the weather over tea.

"Not here." Yugi said, proud when his voice didn't waver. "And where is my mother? Not that you ever had her." He then added snidely. Saguaro narrowed his eyes till they were slits and Yugi just gave a slight, smug smirk. He could do this. He could win against Saguaro.

"Too bad your mother couldn't make it." Saguaro said. "She has this ludicrous thought that _I'm_ the bad guy." Saguaro laughed, and Yugi noticed that he sounded much madder than he had before – on the night Saguaro stabbed him. He had crossed the line of insanity that night, and it seemed he was now too far gone – if he even ever _was_ sane to begin with.

"You _are_ the bad guy." Yugi said bravely. So suddenly Yugi didn't even see, Saguaro was in front of him, and something hit his face, ripped his cheek open. He was knocked backwards, and as he tried to right himself, Yugi tripped on his own feet and landed on his backside on the hard floor. He placed a hand to the cut on his cheek, trying to think through the pain.

"Don't talk back to your elders!" Saguaro snapped. He showcased the dagger in his hand, and it caught the light menacingly. "If anyone is in the wrong here, it is you. You're the reason Michelle spilt."

"No. It's not my fault." Yugi said defiantly, scooting back from him. Saguaro just ignored him. Like he was just a fly. Like he wasn't even there.

"It really is a shame that Atem isn't here." He muttered. "I'll have to go after him separately."

"You wouldn't." Yugi said, blood draining from his face.

"What do you mean?" Saguaro stepped closer to Yugi, until he was right besides the boy. "Of course I would."

"...You can't win against Atem."

Saguaro tipped his head back and laughed.  
"He's just a _teenager_. There is nothing he could do to stop me."

"You're wrong!" Yugi yelled, cutting off his laughter. "Atem is wiser and stronger than you will ever be. He could kill you easily." Enraged, Saguaro sent his foot flying at Yugi, who rolled away, dodging the foot by inches. Yugi could feel blood seeping from the slash on his cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. He would have to deal with it for now.

Saguaro stopped and then started to laugh again. "Oh, my god! You _love_ him, don't you?" Saguaro gave him a nasty look. "And do you really think he loves you, too?" Another snort. "Nobody loves you. Nobody ever will, faggot!" Saguaro lunged forward and grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to a wall.

_"Atem…I had to write and let you know what I'm doing. I know, you're probably really mad at me right now, since I left when you told me not to.  
But I just couldn't let you be in danger. I went to Saguaro by myself. You may wonder why I'm doing this…hell, even I don't fully understand why I am.  
I told you before – it has to stop. This is the only way. I just can't let Saguaro get you…you are all I really have. Please understand, Atem…"_

Yugi thrust his arm forward; letting the heel of his hand hit Saguaro in the nose. Yugi felt and heard the sickening crunch, and he collapsed to the floor when Saguaro suddenly let him go to cover his face, crying out in pain.

"Yo broged my nobs!" He yelled, pinching it. He looked at Yugi, eyes flashing. He pulled back his foot and connected it into Yugi's hip. "Yo basthard!"

"You're the bastard here!" Yugi screamed back, grabbing Saguaro's ankle and twisting his foot. Saguaro let out a hiss and jumped back from Yugi, stumbling a little. Yugi quickly got to his feet, his breaths ragged as he readied himself for the next blow.

_"…I'm not doing this just to hurt you. I don't want to. Hurt you, I mean. I'll deal with this and be back soon. After all, we're not finished talking.  
There is a lot I want to say to you. About earlier. About now. And about the future. You. Me. Us. All that shit, you know?"_

Saguaro reached out, trying to get a proper hold on Yugi. Using his size to his advantage, Yugi ducked under his arm and around Saguaro. Before he was a safe distance, Saguaro gained hold on his shirt, and the fabric ripped. Yugi turned in fear as his back was exposed.

"What da…fuck?" Saguaro demanded in a quite voice, staring at the white wings with wide eyes. "When did…how th' hell…?" He was so shocked that he couldn't form a complete sentence.

"_It's unforgivable, what I've done to you. I'm sure you were happy without me in your life, and now I've just dragged you down into my hell. For that, I'm sorry.  
But I don't regret it, and I pray that you don't either. Sometimes…sometimes things are meant to be, you know? Like you finding me, and me finding you.  
I've probably hurt you…I'm probably still hurting you. It seems all I do is cause people trouble. But I'm not going to give up. It's time I stand on my own two feet and win."_

"Freak!" Saguaro shouted. "I knew dere was something wrong wit' you, but damn! When did you get wings you little birdie?" Saguaro started whistling at Yugi. "Does you friend have wings, too? No wonder you're sthill alive!" Saguaro reached over and grabbed Yugi's wing roughly. Yugi groaned from the pain. It was worse than when his cheek was cut. Worse than any beating he's ever had. The feeling of his wing in Saguaro's twisted, strong grip was unbearable. "I don't know how he did this, but I'll make sure to get him and find out after I'm done wit' you."

"_And please don't think that I'm saying goodbye. I am not. I fully intend to come back here:  
To this house, to this family. My new family. Back to you. I am not finished living. I am not finished with you."_

Saguaro pulled Yugi back by his wing, tossing the boy to the ground. Yugi let his breath seep out between his teeth, wishing for the first time that he didn't have wings. It was just so agonizing when they were manhandled and pulled on. It felt like Saguaro had pulled something apart in them.

Saguaro placed his boot on Yugi's neck, and Yugi struggled under it. His fingers dug into them as he tried to lift the shoe of off his throat. He was able to breathe still – it was just enough. Stream by little stream, Yugi forced air in and out of his lungs, still trying to get the man above him off. It was no use. Saguaro was just too heavy. Too strong. But he didn't give up. He wasn't going to let himself die. He may be bruise, broken, and in agony, but he wasn't going to let Saguaro win.

Black was at the edges of his vision, and Yugi gritted his teeth and pushed harder against the sole holding him down. He couldn't black out. If he fainted he would lose. That was not an option. Yugi pushed the foot up an inch, then another, strengthened by his will. Yugi saw something move behind Saguaro. It looked like…but it couldn't be. Yugi blinked. Suddenly, the weight lifted from Yugi's neck completely. He lay there, staring ahead, too stunned to move just yet. There was so much pain racking his body, Yugi wasn't even sure if he could sit up just yet.

It was a shadow – like Yugi had thought.

But that was impossible. Shadows couldn't just get up and move around by themselves. The shadow wrapped around Saguaro, pinning his arms at his sides so they were of no use. Another shadow came. Then another. Then it seemed all the darkness in the room was moving forward, jumping on Saguaro till he was forced down to the ground. One shadow came over to Yugi, and before he could shout from fear, it wrapped around his eyes like a blindfold, and everything went dark.

Yugi heard screams and movement. Then more screams. He cringed. He wanted to get out of here, escape those inhuman shrieks coming from Saguaro. The shadow over his eyes was suddenly gone; off to join the fight, and Yugi quickly sat up. Saguaro was covered in blood, his eyes going dull. Still the darkness over took him. Saguaro fell to the ground with a loud thud, causing the ground to shake. Yugi stared, frozen with fear as Saguaro jerked and coughed up a lot of blood, then stopped moving.

Then there was a ringing silence. The only noise left was a strange ripping sound, and Yugi realized it was him. He looked down at his hands, which were shaking so violently he feared they would never stop. He couldn't breathe. But why couldn't he breathe? Nothing was blocking his throat. Yugi gasped through choked sobs, leaning forward onto his hands. Why…couldn't he…breathe? Panic was starting to sweep in now. He felt like he was dying.

This was it. He was going to die like this. Choking on his own breath.

Yugi heard movement to his left, and he spun around. Atem carefully stepped forward from the shadows, hands up in a surrendering way. Yugi tried to suck in a lungful of air from relief, but it got lodged in his throat. Atem's bright crimson eyes widened, and then settled to concern. They slowly challenged shades – darker and darker until all that was left was that safe, familiar ruby. At once, Yugi knew what happened. How could he forget that Atem had such a scary – albeit useful – power over shadows?

But even his presence wasn't enough for Yugi's lungs to stop seizing up. Black started to frame his vision and close in around him. He bent forward with the effort of trying to breathe. Hands were suddenly on his arms, then moved up to hold his face. He looked around wildly, trying to see past the black.

"Yugi." Atem spoke calmly, though he looked so worried. "It's okay. Calm down."

"I can't…breathe!" Yugi managed to get out, grabbing Atem by the shoulders.

"You're hyperventilating." Atem pushed Yugi back so he was sitting on his behind, and then he guided Yugi's head down. "Keep your head between your knees. Relax. I'm right here – nothing will hurt you."

Little by little, Yugi regained control of his lungs. The ache in his chest was all to real prove of what had just happened to him. If Atem hadn't shown up, he probably would be dead. That thought made him shudder, and he looked up, taking a deep breath.

"Better?" Atem asked, looking his real age with all the stress.

"That depends."

"On?"

"…Are you angry?" Yugi whispered. He felt something wet irritating the skin of his cheek, and for a minute he thought it was tears. But when he wiped it away, blood was smeared on his hand. Atem leaned over and touched the cut on Yugi's cheek carefully, his eyes tightening and flashing crimson before Atem held himself together.

"Yes," He finally answered; a frown set on his face.

"I'm sorry." Yugi mumbled, looking down.

"I'm not angry with you," Atem clarified, pulling his chin back up with a finger. "I am angry with what Saguaro has done to you. I am angry that I let this happen." He touched Yugi's forehead. "I could never be mad at you. I should've known you would have come, no matter what I said."

"I'm sorry." Yugi repeated. "I didn't want you to get any more involved that you already were. It's my burden."

"You can't deal with everything by yourself Yugi." Atem replied. "You need to rely on others when things get rough. Don't you think I'm strong enough to help you?" Then, before Yugi could answer, Yami pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly and whispered, "I thought I was going to be too late. I thought he was going to kill you—" He broke off with an odd sound, and Yugi felt something wet on his shoulder.

Tears. Atem was crying. Yugi held Atem close and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.  
"It's okay," He said back. "I'm alive. I survived." Atem's body relaxed, and they pulled away from each other.

"Look what you've done to me," Atem said with a little laugh, using the palm of his hand to wipe his eye. "I haven't cried or worried about someone like this since I was a kid."

"Oh?" Yugi blinked. "What did I do?"

Atem looked back at Yugi incredulously, like he was missing an important point. "Yugi…after all we've been through – after all you've done – how could I _not_ fall in love with you?"

"You…love me?" Yugi asked, a smile beginning to form at the corners of his lips.

"No, I usually ten to go kiss and cling to people I don't like." Atem said with an exasperated eye roll. He took Yugi's hands and spoke softly, choosing his words carefully. "Yugi, I love you more than I've ever loved anything before. You've changed me somehow – I'm a lot nicer than I used to be."

"You've always been nice to me."

"To you, yes." Atem paused. "But let's just say I wasn't the kind to be out with people. I preferred my solitude. But now…" He placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. "It's like I have this fire inside me. It's soft and warm. And it's all because of you."

Yugi part cried, part laughed. "Well that's good because…I love you as well." He stopped and thought for a minute, his eyes flickering over to the limp body lying on the floor. "And I guess…we have Saguaro to thank for that."

"What?"

"Well…without him, I would've never met you." Yugi turned away from the dark form and looked back to Atem. "So…can we go?"

"Of course." Atem shifted, and as he stood, he picked Yugi up in his arms.

"Atem!" Yugi flushed. "I can walk!"

"Yes, but can you fly? You look totally beaten and exhausted. I don't want to risk you falling halfway home. Besides," Atem's arms constricted a little. "I like holding you. I don't plan on ever letting you go again."

Yugi blushed darker and sighed.  
"Fine, then. Let's go home."

"Wait."

"For what?"

Atem smiled. "For this." And with that, he bent over and lowered his mouth onto Yugi's.  
It was a kiss of an end. A kiss of a new beginning. A kiss of possibilities, trust, and love. Always love.


	13. Epilouge

As soon and Atem and Yugi got inside, they were attacked by many people at once.  
Screams of "Atem!" and "Yugi!" echoed around, and Yugi was surrounded by many faces.

"God, Yugi! You scared us!"

"Why did you do that?"

"Are you hurt?"

"You're wing looks mutilated!"

"Are ya stupid, man?" Jou yelled, looking like an angry mother hen.

"Jou?" Yugi gaped at him, getting distracted only a second when Atem placed him down on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Worryin' myself sick about _you_, of course!" Jou said back. "And stop tryin' to hide your wings, I know all about them. We all do. Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik had ta tell us."

"Oh, Jou, I'm s—"

"And don' start apologizing!" Jou shook his head. "You have nothin' to apologize for. I understand. It's not like it's something you could just bring up over coffee."

"Yugi…he twisted your wing pretty badly." Kaiba said, examining it carefully. Yugi took this chance to look around. Everybody was there – Jou, Kaiba, you, Bakura, Marik, and Malik. His _friends_.

"Yeah…" Yugi noticed his cheek was pretty itchy from the dried blood. "How bad do I look?"

"Pretty bad." Kaiba frowned. "With injuries you have, it'll take weeks to heal all the way, unless you can heal quickly like a full angel can. It'll take a long time just for your wing."

"So…I'm basically on bed rest for, like, a month?" Yugi guessed.

"Or more."

"Great. So what's first?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we should start with the easier cuts," Ryou thought for a moment. "Then we'll work on the…wing." He stared Yugi right in the eyes. "I won't lie to you, Yugi. Bandaging your wing will probably be very painful, from what Kaiba's told us."

"Pain?" Yugi closed his eyes and let out a bitter laugh. "That's nothing new. I can deal with pain. Just do what you need to do."

* * *

Yugi blinked, and tried to sit up, only to wince and relax back onto the soft matress. He could only remember a sharp pain running from his wing to his entire body, then nothing. He looked around the room, ignoring the uncomfortable bandages covering his person. He sighed. "At least blinking doesn't hurt…" He muttered, but quickly shut up when Atem walked into the room.

"Hey. You're awake." Atem smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Yugi shrugged, and grabbed his shoulder as his muscles protested the movement.  
"Is that a rhetorical question or what?"

Atem nodded, understanding, as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Your mom called. She's coming to visit in a couple hours."

"Great." Yugi smiled. "I can't wait."

They were silent for a long moment. The space between them was tangible, but neither moved toward the other. It was awkward.  
"Um…so. What do we do now?" Yugi bit his lip. "I mean…because it's over. I don't have to live in fear anymore, and it still seems unreal. The soreness I have now just reminds me that it is. Real, I mean." Atem gripped his hands in his lap, and Yugi quickly said, "But the pain isn't so bad. I've been through worse."

"I know you have." Atem sounded angry. Yugi carefully pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?"

"I still can't believe he could do this to you." Atem shook his head, disgusted. "Parents are supposed to love you. To hold you. _Protect_ you."

"But I don't need him for that."

"I know," Atem relaxed a little. "Michelle is a great mother."

"I wasn't talking about mom," Yugi said. Atem looked at him, bewildered.

"Then who—?"

"_You_." Yugi reached over and took Atem's hand, threading their fingers together. Atem looked from their hands to Yugi. "I don't think you fully realize how much you've saved me." He brought his other hand up and placed it on Atem's cheek. "I love you."

Atem took Yugi's face in his hands and leaned closer. "I love you, too." Then he closed the gap completely, and their mouths met. They kissed slowly, passionately. Like a kiss should be. They didn't have anything to hinder them anymore. Yugi had found everything he'd ever wanted in Atem's arms. Love and acceptance.

And that was greater than any pain he ever had to suffer.

* * *

A heart beats unsteaditly, slowly. Not able to work completely because of the pain, pain, pain filling, filling everything, everywhere. Blood was pouring from every cut. Every scrape. Every pore. But even with this angony, this torture, somehow the mind got clearer.

"You cannot die here." A cold voice rings out. "I have _plans_ for you."

Who's there? But the mouth can't move. Can't form the words. There's a bright light, then nothing again. Eyes search the darkness, expecting to see something, because something is there. There has to be. Because legs are moving, arms are working, heart is faster. Healed, healed, fixed. How?

Thoughts dark and angry explode all around. Hate, hate, hate, kill.

Revenge.

* * *

_You just finished reading the re-edited version of Light's Dark Angel. I like to think that it is a major improvement to how bad it used to be. Please make sure you read the sequel Dark's Light Angel! And thank you for reading/reviewing this!_


End file.
